Neptune Navigator
by CreepyAttraction
Summary: Veronica Mars entame sa dernière année de lycée, sans se douter que celle-ci va lui réserver un bon nombre de surprise. Entre autre des sentiments grandissant vis-à-vis de son ennemi juré : Logan Echolls.
1. Chapter 1

**N.D.A : Dans cette fiction, Logan et Veronica n'ont jamais été ensemble auparavant.**

**PROLOGUE**

Veronica était en classe et assistée à son premier cour de l'année. Une jeune femme se tenait devant la classe, tentant de faire régner le calme tout en essayant de résister à l'envie de partir en courant. L'adolescente, prise d'une certaine pitié pour elle, ouvrit son livre à la page demandé mais se figea en découvrant une photo logé là, entre les pages. Elle tendit alors ses doigts vers ce souvenir, ne sachant pas s'il fallait être heureuse ou particulièrement triste en l'examinant. Car en effet, cette photo était l'un des nombreux clichés qui montrait la plus belle période de sa vie, mais qui n'avait été qu'éphémère. Trois personnes se tenait au centre du paysage : Duncan Kane, Logan Echolls et Lilly Kane. Et bien que chacun d'eux avait été la source de pur bonheur, à ce jour ils ne faisaient que rendre sa vie plus pénible. A commencé par Lilly, sa meilleure amie retrouvée assassinait deux ans auparavant, et qui était la sœur de son ex petit ami Duncan. Chaque pensée à son égard ne faisait que plus de mal à Veronica, malgré qu'elle ai réussit à se venger en arrêtant son meurtrier. Et celui-ci n'était autre que Aaron Echolls, acteur célèbre et père de Logan qui avait lui-même été le petit ami de Lilly depuis le collège. Et bien que le meilleur ami de Duncan n'était pour rien dans les agissements de son père, Veronica avait du mal à lui pardonner, tout comme celui-ci ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir été la source d'une dispute entre Lilly et lui peu avant sa mort. Désormais, Veronica n'avait que deux amis en qui elle pouvait compter : Wallace Fennel et Cindy Mackenzie.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE ::**

**× Veronica avait passé la matinée à assisté à des cours auquel elle n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle sortait en ce moment même de sa classe de chimie organique sans regarder devant elle, et, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, elle se heurta contre un lycéen qu'elle reconnu du premier coup d'œil. Quand son regard croisa celui de Logan Echolls, la jeune femme soupira tandis qu'il lui jeta un regard méprisant.**

_- Tiens ! Veronica Mars ! Est-ce que c'était une sinistre tentative pour me filer un rencard ?_

**× L'adolescente voulu lui répondre par une réplique sanglante mais sa gorge se serra en repensant à tout ce qui les avaient mené à ce sentiment de haine qui les envahissait quand ils se regardaient. L'image de sa meilleure amie lui obscurcie la vue et il lui fallu un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours au lycée, devant son meilleur ennemi.**

_- Tu t'en doutes peut-être mais ma réponse est toujours « non »,_ déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, étonné qu'elle n'ai pas essayer de le blesser.

**× Veronica baissa la tête puis contourna Logan avant de poursuivre son chemin, se moquant royalement de perdre leur bataille quotidienne aujourd'hui. Ce qui était au finale une bonne méthode pour qu'il soit irrité en voyant que ces remarques ne la touchait pas plus que ça. D'après son père, il était normale qu'elle pense de plus en plus à Lilly puisque le 03 octobre approchait à grand pas. Par ailleurs, mademoiselle James, la conseillère d'orientation, souhaitait la voire pendant la semaine pour parler du meurtre de la fille de Jake Kane, comme elle l'avait fait un an auparavant. Veronica fut surprise de voire qu'elle était arrivé à la cafétéria puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience du trajet parcouru. Elle balaya la salle d'un regard avant de voir ces deux meilleurs amis lui faire des signes de main pour qu'elle les remarquent. Elle leur adressa alors un sourire et prit un plateau repas avant de s'installer avec eux. **

‡

**× Logan respira profondément avant de se diriger vers la table des 3.09. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec curiosité, comme il s'y était attendu. Son père venait d'être envoyé en prison pour le meurtre de sa petite amie, ce qui ne pouvait pas resté inaperçue au sein du lycée. De plus, tout le monde était au courant que Veronica Mars était l'adolescente qui avait découvert le meurtrier, autrement dit, la meilleure amie de la victime. Et même s'il aurait put sécher les cours et passer sa matinée à surfer, il n'aurait fait qu'accentuer les ragots à son sujet. Il tenta alors de passer outre les regards et prit place à côté de Dick Casablancas.**

_- Salut... Alors comment se sont passé tes vacances ?_ Demanda quelqu'un en s'installant face à lui.

**× Logan s'immobilisa en reconnaissant la voix de Duncan. Il leva alors la tête, se demandant si cette question lui était destiné. Mais, quand il vit le regard fixe que lui lançait son meilleur ami, il ne parvint pas à répondre, perturbé qu'après ce qui s'était passé entre leur deux familles pendant les vacances d'été, il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Loin d'être soulagé, il se sentait plus responsable que jamais. Il se leva donc et adressa un « **_**pas très bien**_** » à Duncan avant de quitter les lieus.**

‡

**× Veronica entrait dans son appartement, aussitôt accueillis par son chien Patrouille qui aboyait avec force. Après quelques caresses, elle remarqua le journal déposé sur la table et entama la lecture de ce qui faisait la une : « **_**Cadavre découvert dans une déchetterie de la ville**_** ». Au même moment, un homme sortait de la salle de bain et s'approchait de l'adolescente avant de lui déposer un baisé sur le front.**

_- Alors Honey, comment s'est passé ta journée ?_ Interrogea Keith Mars.

_- On en reparle après le repas d'accord ?_

_- Comme tu veux._

**× Veronica le gratifia d'un regard puis montra l'article du doigt.**

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Don Lamb à reçut un appel anonyme lui annonçant qu'un enfant de dix ans était dissimulé sous un tas d'ordures._

_- C'est horrible._

_- Les mots sont faibles._

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_- Jennifer Capello... ses parents sont en garde à vue. Don Lamb pense qu'ils sont coupables._

_- Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça ?- Et bien l'institutrice de la petite remarquait souvent toutes sortes de bleues sur son corps._

_- Tu vas enquêter ?_

_- Je vais faire ce que je peux pour proposer mes services à ses parents. Cliff se charge de leur libération._

_- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?_

_- Oui, en mettant la table._

**× La petite blonde acquiesça et se dirigea vers un meuble pour s'emparer d'assiettes et de couverts.**

_- Au faîte, qui à découvert le corps ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

_- ...Eli Navarro._

‡

**× Logan venait de franchir le pas de la porte d'entrée, ressentant toujours le même malaise. Décidemment, son enfance n'avait pas été des plus joyeuse : il avait été battu, sa mère s'était donné la mort, sa petite amie avait été assassiné et son père se retrouvait en prison. Et désormais, il était seul dans une maison vide décorait de toute sorte de poster montrant le visage de la star de cinéma qu'était Aaron Echolls. Logan lança un dernier regard à ces tableaux avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir, remarquant qu'il ne trouvait plus sa place nulle part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**× Dick frappait à la porte de la suite présidentiel du Neptune Grant Hôtel tôt le vendredi matin. Une bonne minute s'écoula avant qu'un adolescent au cheveux châtain ne lui ouvre la porte, vêtu d'un simple calçons. Logan examina le grand surfeur blond avec surprise avant de le laissé entrer.**

_- Comment t'as sût où me trouver ?_

_- Je suis passé chez toi hier soir, et étrangement j'ai découvert que ta maison était clean._

_- Ce ne seras bientôt plus chez moi. Je l'ai mis en vente il y a deux jours, et il y a déjà 15 requins qui tournent autour._

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère._

_- Non, et apparemment que le célèbre Aaron Echolls soit un assassin attire les acheteurs._

**× Dick ne sût que dire pendant un bref moment avant de tendre un T-shirt à Logan.**

_- Allez, habille toi, je t'emmène au lycée. Beaver nous attend dans la voiture._

_- Hors de question._

_- Regarde toi. Tu fais peine à voir. Ça fait trois jours que t'es pas venu en cour et tu recommences déjà à broyer du noir._

_- J'ai mes raisons tu crois pas ?_

_- Je t'attend dehors._

‡

**× La sonnerie retentit, annonçant aux élèves que leur cours allaient commencer. Veronica pressa alors le pas avant d'arriver au près de Weevil, qui leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant.**

_- Je ne sais rien de plus,_ déclara-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit.

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu es venue me parler du corps que j'ai trouvé n'est-ce pas ? Alors je te le dis tout de suite : je ne sais rien de plus._

_- Où est-ce que tu étais ces derniers jours ?_

_- Avec ce crétin de sheriff._

_- Pourtant il ne te soupçonne pas._

_- C'est vrai, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécier ma façon de lui parler. A moins que se ne soit parce que je suis un latino et que mon code postal ne se termine pas par « 09 »._

_- Et cette gamine, tu l'as connais ?_

_- Jamais vu auparavant... Je t'ai suffisamment aidé ?_

_- Encore une chose : Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais à la déchetterie ?_

_- Je cherchais des pièces détachées pour ma moto, ça te vas ?_

_- Je crois que oui..._

**× Elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand il la retint par le poigné.**

_- Si j'étais toi Veronica, je ferais attention. Dans ce genre d'affaires il vaut mieux ce montrer discret._

**× L'adolescente lui lança un regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en direction de son cour.**

‡

**× A l'heure du repas, Veronica s'installa aux côtés de Wallace et Mac. Pendant quelques secondes, elle essaya bien de s'intéresser à leur conversation mais ses pensées restaient centrés sur le meurtre qu'avait récemment eu lieu à Neptune. Apparemment, ils remarquèrent bien vite son manque de parole car ils échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se tourner ver la petite blonde.**

_- Tout vas bien Veronica ? _Interrogea Mac.

_- Bien sûr,_ répondit-elle en s'assurant d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

_- Tu penses encore à cet histoire pas vrai ?_ Annonça Wallace. _Je suis sûr que son meurtrier sera bientôt sous les verrous._

**× Décidemment, Veronica était toujours aussi stupéfaite en voyant que son meilleur ami la connaissait aussi bien. Après tout, ils s'étaient rencontré seulement un an auparavant et elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.**

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs je vais m'arrangé pour que cette date ne tarde pas trop._

**× Au moment où elle eut achevé sa phrase, Duncan Kane se présenta face à elle et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privée. D'abord sidéré, l'adolescente le suivis un peu plus loin sans faire de commentaire, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.**

_- On a pas eu le temps de se reparler depuis cet été._

_- L'occasion ne s'est pas présenté._

**× Le jeune homme l'observa quelques secondes, oubliant ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Veronica pourtant, ne supportait pas le silence qui régnait entre eux et aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'avec son ex petit ami. Voulant alors en venir au fait, elle lui lança un regard insistant.**

_- En fait,_ dit-il enfin, _c'est mademoiselle James qui m'envoi. Apparemment tu n'es pas venue au rendez-vous qu'elle t'as fixé._

_- Exact.- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'aime pas parlé de moi._

_- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Logan._

_- Vraiment ? Pourtant Logan est la personne la plus égocentrique que je connaisse après Dick._

_- Tu devrais y aller, ça t'aiderais surement. Même si tu es trop têtu pour te l'avouer._

_« Ne donne pas l'impression de me connaître Duncan, je ne suis plus la même depuis la mort de Lilly et le départ de ma mère. »_

_- Réfléchis-y._

**× Il déposa sa main sur le bras de l'adolescente avec un petit sourire avant de partir en direction des 3.09. Veronica, elle, resta un instant figeai sur place avant de rejoindre ces meilleurs amis.**

‡

**× Logan avait observé l'intégralité de la scène qui s'était déroulé entre Veronica et Duncan. Et, une fois que son meilleur ami se soit éloigné de Veronica et que l'adolescente soit hors de vue, il se leva et rejoignit Duncan qui s'était installé en bout de table.**

- _Alors ça y est, c'est repartit entre Ronnie et toi ?_

**× Duncan ne répondit pas et se contenta de rire à sa remarque.**

_- Je suis si drôle que ça ?_

_- Toi ? Pas tant que ça. En revanche ton attitude l'est vraiment._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu ne t'es pas pointé au lycée ces derniers jours et tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages. Mais le seul fait que j'adresse la parole à Veronica te pousse à venir me parler._

_- Tu en conclus donc que je suis tombé raide dingue amoureux de ces yeux de petit lynx ?_ Ironisa-t-il.

_- Plutôt que tu n'as toujours pas digérai ce qui s'est passé pendant l'été. Tu te sens trop coupable pour tenir une conversation normal avec moi mais d'un autre côté tu cherches à rejeter la faute sur Veronica._

_- Diagnostic intéressant... professeur,_ répliqua Logan, sarcastique.

**× Il lui dédia alors un regard noir avant de se lever de nouveau et de s'éloigner. Duncan, qui voulait à tout prix amélioré la situation entre eux le rattrapa et l'obligea à s'arrêter.**

_- Ecoute Logan, je sais que je t'es donné aucune nouvelle cet été mais je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux absolument pas._

_- C'est justement ça le problème !_

_- Pourquoi ? Personne ne choisis ses parents._

_- J'ai vécu dix-sept ans avec ce monstre et je n'ai rien vu venir !_

_- Lilly à fait un choix en ayant une aventure avec lui, tu n'y pouvait rien._

_- Au contraire, si j'avais été un meilleur petit ami ou..._

_- Elle aurait fait la même chose. Tu l'as connaissais autant que moi, elle adorait sortir du lot. Et une star comme Aaron lui accordait ça mieux que personnes. Tu ne crois pas que depuis sa mort les choses vont déjà suffisamment de travers pour quand plus notre amitié en prenne un coup ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**× Veronica entrait dans le hall du commissariat de police de la ville, souhaitant se renseigner sur l'enquête en cours. Au moment où elle arrivait au près de Sacks, l'adjoint du sheriff, Clifford McCormack, qui était le meilleur avocat commis d'office de la ville, sortit du bureau principal et se présenta face à Veronica.**

_- Ah Veronica, je me demandais quand est-ce-que j'allais te voir... Comment vas ton père ?_

_- Il est sur une affaire à El Paso... En attendant il a accepté que je me renseigne sur l'avancement de l'enquête._

_- Je doute que Lamb te dise quoi que ce soit... Surtout en ce moment puisqu'il se trouve en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui ne veux pas céder à son autorité._

_- Alors faîtes-le à sa place, _proposa-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

**× Cliff afficha un sourire avant de se diriger vers la machine à café et de s'acheter un expresso sans sucre.**

_- En ce qui concerne les parents de la victime, ils sont toujours en cellules puisque le sheriff Lamb et en train de questionner leur proches pour savoir s'ils étaient brutaux avec la petite._

_- Donc le rapport du médecin légiste n'indique rien qui pourrait les innocenter ?_

_- Nan... Il nous apprend seulement qu'elle est morte d'un choc violent à la tête._

**× Au moment où il fini sa phrase, une adolescente de l'âge de Veronica se présenta face à Sacks. La petite blonde ne l'avait jamais vu mais son cœur se resserra en voyant la mine perdue qu'affichait la jeune femme.**

_- Je m'appelle Kate Capello, _commença celle-ci à l'adresse de l'adjoint du sheriff. _Je suis venue vous donner une information qui pourrait libéré mes parents... L'adolescent qui a trouvé le corps de ma sœur, Eli Navarro,... était en quelque sorte mon petit ami._

**× Veronica se figea sur place, ébahi par cette information.**

« Weevil, Weevil, Weevil, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as mentit... Apparemment tu connaissais la victime ».

_- Attendez ici s'il vous plait, _recommanda Sacks avant de partir en direction du bureau du sheriff.

**× Veronica, profitant que Kate soit seule, la rejoignit et essaya de trouver les mots justes avant que Sacks ne revienne avec Don Lamb.**

_- Excuse-moi, j'ai entendu ce que tu viens d'avouer et j'aimerais que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur ta relation avec Weevil._

_- Mais quel surprise ! Veronica Mars, _lança alors une voix dans son dos.

**× L'adolescente ferma un instant les yeux en reconnaissant la voix du sheriff de Neptune, qui n'avait aucune capacité pour être à ce poste. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et découvris avec surprise qu'il se trouvait à côté de Logan.**

_- Tu es venue jouer les apprentis détectives je suppose ?_

_- Pas tout à fait. J'accomplis votre travail puisqu'il semble que vous n'y parvenait pas vous-même._

_- Sheriff Lamb,_ interrompis Sacks, _Kate Capello prétend avoir une relation avec Eli Navarro._

_- Tiens donc ! C'est étrange j'aurais juré avoir entendu qu'il ne connaissais pas cette famille de sa propre bouche._

_- Ah les jeunes de nos jours,_ intervint Logan avec un soupire.

_- Sacks, accompagne monsieur Echolls en cellule et libère les parents de Kate pour laisser de la place à ce jeune Navarro._

_- Oh pas si vite ! Si pars là vous voulez dire que je vais partagé cette pièce miteuse avec Weevil, il faut que je vous prévienne... Nous mettre ensemble serai comme faire un remix des événements de 1898 à Cuba._

**× Don lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler tandis que Veronica levait les yeux aux ciel en l'entendant cité la guerre hispano-américaine.**

_- Finalement tu réussis à retenir quelque chose des cours... c'est surprenant de ta part._

_-__ Bien,_ répliqua le sheriff avant que Logan ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Monsieur Echolls, _je ne crois pas que vous êtes en position de suggérer quoi que ce soit. Et puisque vos parents ne sont plus là pour le faire je vais devoir joindre votre sœur pour qu'elle vienne payer votre caution._

_- Demie sœur, et ne comptais pas sur elle pour le faire, elle est surement entrain de faire du charme à un producteur pour qu'il l'accepte dans un de ses films._

**× Don leva les yeux aux ciel avant de faire un signe de tête à Sacks, qui s'empressa d'escorter l'adolescent en cellule.**

_- Weevil est innocent, _rétorqua Veronica pour en revenir au sujet principal.

_- Si tu veux parler d'Eli Navarro, il ne l'est pas. En tout premier lieu il est coupable de m'avoir mentit._

**× Il la regarda avec un air supérieur puis s'éloigna.**

_- Bien. Excuse moi Veronica, il faut que j'aille parler à monsieur et madame Capello, informa Cliff._

_- Je viens avec vous, rétorqua Kate._

_- En faite j'aimerais te poser quelques questions avant ça... si tu acceptes bien sûr,_ proposa Veronica.

**× Celle-ci réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiesçait. Clifford leur adressa un sourire avant de les laisser seuls.**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

_- Et bien en fait je n'ai jamais entendu Weevil parler de toi et..._

_- C'est parfaitement normal. Il souhaitait que notre relation reste secret pour m'éviter des ennuis avec les autres motards._

_- Pourquoi le fait que vous soyez ensemble serait un problème ?- Bien que mon nom de famille est « Capello », je suis blanche. Si les motards apprenaient ma relation avec Weevil ça aurait fait de nous des noix de coco._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- C'est de cette façon que les lycéens de Neptune High appelle les couples formés de blancs et de latinos. Cette réputation n'est pas vraiment agréable, surtout pour le chef des PCHers._

_- Et depuis quand êtes vous ensemble ?_

_- En faîte nous ne le somme plus. Il y a un mois j'ai rompu avec lui, je ne supportait plus cette relation secrète et je savais qu'il aimait toujours la même fille._

_- Lilly ?_ Demanda Veronica, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement la réponse.

_- Oui._

_- Mais pourquoi l'accuser ?_

_- Je souhaite à tout prix découvrir la vérité, peut importe qui se trouve être le coupable._

‡

**× Veronica n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à Weevil puisque celui-ci était toujours en train de s'expliquer avec le sheriff. Elle réfléchit un long moment avant de se jeter à l'eau et de se diriger vers les cellules.**

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Logan, qui était allongé sur un des lits.

_- T'es venue comblé ton temps libre ? Je ne sais pas à quel heure sont prévues les visites conjugales mais si tu veux je peux me renseigner._

**× L'adolescente leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la porte, se demandant comment elle avait put accorder la moindre importance au sort d'un Bad Boy comme Logan Echolls.**

_- Reste s'il te plait,_ dit-il au moment où elle allait quitter la pièce. _J'ai besoin que tu me rende un service._

_- C'est une blague ?_

_- Trina ne répond pas et j'ai déjà usé mon seul appel. Alors est-ce que tu pourrais contacter Duncan pour le mettre au courant ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?_

_- Parce que ça ne m'a pas enchanté de te le demander et que j'ai dut laisser ma fierté de côté._

_- Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ?_

**× Logan baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de les replonger dans ceux de Veronica. La jeune femme resta un instant ébahit en observant que c'était le premier regard qu'il lui lancé sans y ajouté une pointe d'amertume et de rancœur depuis la mort de Lilly. Elle détourna la tête à son tour, repensant à leur ancienne amitié.**

_- C'est d'accord... Mais avant dit moi pourquoi tu es ici._

_- Détérioration de bien public._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- J'ai comme qui dirait abimé la statue placée à l'effigie de mon père._

_- Celle qui se trouve devant le cinéma ?_

_- A vrai dire elle ne l'est plus désormais._

**× Veronica sourit malgré elle, provoquant la même réaction chez le jeune homme.**

_- Je les appels tout de suite._

**× Logan voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Veronica l'interrompit.**

_- Je n'attend pas de remerciement... Je détestais cette statue alors disons qu'on est quitte._

**× Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire, volontairement cette fois-ci, puis quitta la pièce avec son portable appuyé contre sa tempe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**× Veronica était installée sur une chaise devant le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation et patientait depuis près de trois quart d'heure. Quand elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, l'adolescente préféra éviter un futur ridicule en allumant son Ipod, pour tenter de ne pas trouver le sommeil au sein du lycée. Pourtant, au moment où la voix de Desmond Fellowes, du groupe « **_**my pretty pony **_**», entamait les paroles de Before and After, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui s'immobilisa en la voyant. Veronica retira alors ses écouteurs, gardant un regard fixe sur Logan Echolls qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les deux adolescents restèrent quelques secondes sans dire un mot, avant que la sonnerie du lycée ne retentissent et que Duncan Kane n'arrive à son tour. A ce moment là, Logan observa qu'il était temps de réagir et se contenta d'adresser un sourire furtif à l'adolescente avant de s'approcher de son meilleur ami.**

_- Je vois que tu t'es décidé à t'y rendre finalement,_ déclara Duncan à l'adresse de Veronica.

_- En fait on ne m'a pas laissé le choix._

**× La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant mademoiselle James apparaître devant eux. Elle contempla la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux puis s'excusa au près de Veronica avant de lui demander de la suivre. La petite blonde, plus que soulagée de s'éloigner de son ex petit ami et de Logan, ne se laissa pas prier deux fois. Elle pénétra dans le bureau après un dernier regard aux garçons.**

‡

**× Veronica s'installa au côté de Mac et Wallace à l'heure du repas mais ne toucha pas à son plateau, repensant encore à son entrevue avec Rebecca James.**

_- Apparemment ça ne t'as pas soulagé..._ Remarqua Wallace.

_- Nan pas vraiment.- Est-ce que t'as réussis à parler à Weevil ?_ Demanda Mac pour changer de sujet.

_- Don ne me laisse pas l'approcher et passe son temps à le questionner._

_- Tu y retournes ce soir ?_

_- Je pense plutôt y aller demain... mais aujourd'hui je vais avoir besoin de vos services._

_- Des fois je me demande avec quel critères tu choisis tes amis tu sais._

_- C'est simple, il faut qu'ils soient capable d'entrer dans les fichiers de la police du comté et avoir un accès aux dossiers du lycée._

_- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai déjà sortit deux fois le dossier de Weevil, tu aurais déjà dut le mémoriser._

_- C'est celui de Kate Capello que je veux cette fois, et arrête de te plaindre tu veux ? Est-ce que tu entends Mac protester ?_ Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_- C'est que tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps,_ avoua Mac, _mais c'est d'accord._

_- Génial... Et toi Wallace ?_

_- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà refusé quoi que ce soit ?_

**× Veronica leur adressa un sourire complice avant de manger le simple dessert qu'elle avait choisit et qui n'était autre qu'une petite part de tarte à la myrtille.**

‡

**× Veronica venait de rentrer dans l'appartement des Mars lorsqu'elle aperçut son père installer sur le canapé. Elle afficha un air réjoui et s'installa à ses côtés sans plus tarder.**

_- Comment c'était le lycée ?_

_- Et ton enquête ?_ Demanda-t-elle pour ne pas en parler.

_- Plus simple que je ne le croyais._

_- Sans compter la bosse sur ton front j'imagine... Pourtant je croyais t'avoir dit que jouer les caïds n'était plus de ton âge._

_- Qui est ton héro ?_

_- Et bien... J'hésite encore entre Ashton Kutcher et Lee Ryan._

_- Lee Ryan tu dis ?... C'est la première fois que j'entend parler de lui._

_- Quand tu écouteras autre chose que les vinyles des Beatles tu comprendras peut-être._

**× Keith rit discrètement, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa fille après deux jours d'absences.**

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?_

_- Et bien figure toi que notre chère Weevil sortait avec Kate Capello, la sœur de Jennifer._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_- Qu'il était là au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment mais qu'il en sais plus qu'il ne le prétend... Apparemment la petite est morte le 29 août aux alentours de 23h15, or Weevil n'a pas d'alibi._

_- Et ses parents ?_

_- Et bien ils disent être sortit d'un diner d'amis aux alentours de minuit._

_- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?_

_- Je crois qu'ils sont encore sous le choc._

_- Oui je comprend,_ souffla-t-il avec un regard d'inquiétude pour sa fille..._ Fait attention d'accord ?_

_- C'est promis... Maintenant excuse moi mais je connais quelqu'un ici qui a besoin d'une bonne promenade._

**× En entendant ce dernier mot, Patrouille se redressa vivement et aboya avec force. Veronica caressa le dos du pitbull avant d'attacher une laisse à son collier.**

‡

**× Arrivé sur Dog Beach Veronica se dirigea comme à son habitude vers le tableau d'affichage pour voir les différentes annonces entreposées. Mais, au lieu de montrer des animaux en ventes ou autre, il était à présent couvert de dizaine de photos montrant une fille d'une dizaine d'année qui riait aux éclats. Veronica sentit une boule se former dans son ventre en lisant l'inscription au dessous de celles-ci : **_**« Jennifer Capello, âgé de 10 ans à disparu le soir du 29 aout. Si vous avez la moindre information à son sujet contactez le numéro au bas de la feuille »**_**. Apparemment les affiches avait été oublié, et bien que la chaleur était extrême, Veronica sentit un frisson la parcourir.**

_- Veronica ?_ Demanda une voix dans son dos.

**× Celle-ci sursauta avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Duncan.**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je promène Patrouille... et toi ?_

_- Rien de spécial... Ça te dirais de prendre un café avec moi ? Demanda-t-il après réflexion._

_-__ Désolé mais j'ai bien peur que ce pitbull n'ai pas la patiente d'attendre plus longtemps._ Déclara-t-elle après avoir fait un pas en arrière. _Bye._

**× Elle s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.**

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?... Ça fait deux ans que nous ne sommes plus "proche" lui et moi et il se décide maintenant à me reparler ?... Pour quel raison ? »

‡

**× Duncan repartait sur la plage en direction d'une bande d'adolescent qui semblait rire aux remarques d'un des surfeurs aux cheveux châtains. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'installa au près de Logan et observa la petite silhouette qui s'éloignait à vue d'œil.**

_- Ça va mec ?_ Interrogea Dick.

_- Super... Est-ce qu'il vous reste quelques bières ?_

_- Contente-toi s'en d'une pour l'instant... L'alcool te monte vite à la tête._ Conseilla Logan en lui tendant une canette.

_- Alors Logan, il parait que tu as était convoqué chez la conseillère d'orientation,_ s'intéressa Madison. _Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?_

_- Je l'ai écouté sans dire un mot pendant la totalité de l'entrevue. _Dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

_- Elle t'as posé des questions sur Lilly ?_

_- Madison, ferme-là tu veux ?_ Défendit Dick.

_- Je voulais me renseigner rien de plus._

**× Un silence pesant s'installa autour du groupe d'adolescent.**

_- Dick m'as dit que tu t'étais retrouvé au commissariat samedi..._ Intervint Cassidy Casablancas pour changer de sujet.

**× Logan, qui n'avait aucune envi de parler de ça non plus se leva et prit sa planche de surf.**

_- On est là pour parler où pour surfer ?_

_- Pour surfer et pour allumer les filles,_ répondit le surfeur blond d'instinct.

**× Il se redressa à son tour et suivit Logan dans l'eau.**


	6. Chapter 6

**× Weevil venait de s'étendre sur un des lits minime qu'offrait sa cellule de prison et s'apprêtait à profité du rare moment que lui accordait le sheriff pour faire un petit somme lorsqu'une petite blonde fit irruption dans la pièce. Sachant exactement les raisons de sa venue, il préféra essayé d'oublier sa présence quelques secondes encore. Veronica s'approcha des barreaux et le contempla un moment.**

_- Ça en est vraiment désespèrent... Un gros dur tel que toi aurait déjà dut réussir à s'évader depuis bien longtemps._

_- Tu me prends pour Richard Kimble ?_ Demanda-t-il avec ironie en faisant référence à un ancien film.

_- Apparemment nan._

**× Le chef des PCHers se redressa avant de se diriger vers l'adolescente. Pour finir, un long silence s'installa entre eux qui accuserait quiconque le couperait de montrer un signe de faiblesse. Weevil, bien que très patient généralement préféra ne pas perdre de temps en futilité et laisser la victoire à sa concurrente.**

_- ...Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

**× Veronica esquissa un sourire, fière d'avoir une certaine emprise sur le chef du gang de motard. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle avant de reporter son attention sur Weevil.**

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as mentis lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu connaissais la victime ?_

_- Parce qu'au fond de moi je croyais encore pouvoir te persuader d'arrêté d'enquêter... J'aurais dût me douter que ta curiosité ne serai pas satisfaite tant que l'assassin ne serai pas sous les verrous._

_- Donc quand tu m'as dit de me méfier, c'était seulement un moyen pour me faire peur ?_

_- Bien sûr que non... Cette histoire va bien trop loin pour qu'une apprentie Colombo dans ton genre vienne y fourrer son nez._

**× La jeune femme le défia du regard en ayant désormais la conviction qu'il savait des choses qu'elle-même ignorait. Mais celle-ci connaissait suffisamment Weevil pour savoir qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus à ce sujet. Elle tourna alors les talons et fit les cents pas autour de la pièce en essayant de se concentrer au maximum sur l'affaire.**

_- Est-ce que Kate Capello a vraiment été ta petite amie ?_

_- Pas officiellement._

_- Elle ne t'aurais pas avoué que ses parents étaient violent par hasard ?_

_- Pas que je me souvienne... Mais elle n'habite plus chez eux alors ça ne veux rien dire._

« Donc Kate n'est pas forcément au courant... Où bien ces bleus et contusion n'avaient aucun rapport avec une forme de maltraitance particulaire. »

_- Weevil, ça m'aiderais beaucoup si tu me disais tous ce que tu sais._

_- Donc tu crois que je suis innocent ?_

_- Evidemment._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que pense cet abrutit de sheriff._

_- Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on peut le qualifier d'abrutit non ?_

**× L'adolescent lui accorda un sourire. Il n'avait jamais sut qu'elle rapport il entretenait avec Veronica puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à se rendre des services. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié, mais il éprouvait toujours le même besoin de la protéger, comme le faisait un grand frère. Et c'était sans doute cette raison qui le poussait à ne lui dire que le stricte minimum.**

_- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à sortir de ce trou à rat,_ dit-il après un moment.

_-__ Lamb ne peut pas te garder simplement parce que tu as eu une relation avec la sœur de la victime... C'est seulement une excuse pour te garder en garde-à-vue et te pousser à bout._

_- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir à ton avis ?_

_- Un jour... Deux tout au plus._

**× Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant et revint vers les barreaux.**

_- Tu as besoin de quelques choses ? Vêtements propres... magasine érotiques ?_ Demanda-t-elle en essayant de citer la panoplie du parfait petit motard.

_- Nan ça va aller merci._

_- Bien sûr... T'es un habitué._

‡

**× Logan, Duncan et Dick étaient tout les trois au Neptune Grant Hôtel, installaient devant la télévision et s'amusaient à un jeu vidéo de basketball. On toqua alors à la porte de la suite présidentiel, obligeant Logan à mettre le jeu en pose afin d'aller ouvrir. En arrivant devant l'entrée, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de tourner la poignée de la surface boisée. En découvrant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, il s'apprêta à refermé la porte sans lui avoir laissé l'occasion d'émettre un son mais il n'en eut pas le temps, en effet, celle-ci avait déjà franchit le seuil de la suite et arborait un sourire satisfait.**

_- Je te déranges petit frère ?_

_- Fait comme chez toi._

_- Mais j'y comptes bien._

**× Et voilà, Trina venait à peine de refaire surface dans sa vie que déjà celle-ci lui semblait plus terne. Sa demi-sœur continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre la pièce principale où Duncan et Dick avait continué la partie sans Logan. Pourtant ils s'interrompirent à l'instant même où la jeune femme apparut dans leur champs de vision. Dick ne perdit pas une seconde pour se lever et aller à sa rencontre.**

_- Salut je m'appelle Dick, je suis un ami de Logan._

_- ... Dick, tu connais déjà Trina je crois,_ intervint son ami.

**× Le surfeur resta figeait sur place, étonné par le physique de Trina qui lui semblai avoir vraiment changé depuis les deux dernières années où il ne l'avait pas vu. La jeune femme, très heureuse de l'effet produit, les salua brièvement avant de se retourner vers son frère.**

_- Ça t'ennuierais de me prêter la deuxième chambre pour ce soir ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Tu crois pouvoir revenir sans même me prévenir et profiter de la situation ensuite ?_

_- Euh,... si tu ne veux vraiment pas Logan, sache que j'ai plusieurs chambre d'amis chez moi où Trina pourrait..._

_- La ferme Dick._

_- C'était juste une idée._

**× Duncan, qui remarquait que la situation s'envenimer au fur et à mesure que Logan et Trina restaient dans la même pièce, préféra faire savoir à Dick qu'ils devaient les laisser seuls. Celui-ci acquiesça et suivis le jeune Kane avec hésitation. Le bruit de la porte qui se fermait parvint bientôt aux oreilles des deux Echolls, leurs indiquant qu'ils étaient enfin seul.**

_- Où est-ce que tu étais lorsque qu'il s'est retrouvé sous les barreaux ?_ Demanda froidement Logan en faisant référence à son père.

_- J'étais prise..._

_- Sur le projet d'un film qui à finalement échoué ?_

_- Exact.- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue ?_

_- J'ai reçut le message du sheriff alors j'ai préféré venir te voir._

_- C'est une autre façon pour dire que t'es fauché ?_

_- Ecoutes Logan, c'est vrai que depuis que papa est en prison il n'y a pas beaucoup de réalisateur qui veulent me laisser un rôle dans leur film mais je suis là aussi pour toi._

_- Et pour avoir un repas chaud et gratuit pendant quelques jours ?_

_- Même si ce que tu disais étais vrai tu ne voudrais pas me jeter à la rue ?_

_- J'y réfléchit encore._

_- Très bien, puisque t'as décision est prise je vais essayé de me payer une chambre au Camelot... A près tout même les cafards seront d'une meilleure compagnie que la tienne._

_- T'as des progrès à faire niveau sortie théâtral,_ lui cria-t-il avant qu'elle ne refranchisse la porte.

**× Malgrès la colère qu'il éprouvait, Logan afficha un sourire, imaginant difficilement sa sœur dormir dans un hôtel aussi miteux que le Camelot. Bien sûr il ne pourrais pas l'éviter continuellement, mais au moins il avait la possibilité, pendant une soirée, de lui faire passé une très mauvaise nuit.**

‡

**× Veronica était de retour chez elle et s'effondra sur le lit après la journée qu'elle venait de passé. Entre cour et enquête, elle n'avait plus vraiment de temps pour ses devoirs qui commençaient à s'empiler de façon inquiètant. La jeune femme avait toujours était brillante au niveau scolaire mais manquait de discipline envers professeurs et élèves. Elle se redressa brusquement, pensant qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail si elle voulait obtenir la bourse des Kane qui s'engageaient à payer la totalité d'une année d'étude au meilleure élève de Neptune. Tout ceux-ci en mémoire de leur fille Lilly. D'un autre côté, Veronica trouvait ce geste absurde, puisque Lilly n'avais jamais été une étudiante modèle. Si elle avait eu le choix, sa meilleure amie aurait mis tout cet argent dans des litres et des litres d'alcool pour organiser une soirée mémorable. Veronica eut un faible sourire à cette pensée qui s'assombrit quand elle repensa à son entretient avec mademoiselle James.**

**FLASH BACK :**

**× La conseillère d'orientation lui demanda de s'assoir après avoir surpris la scène entre ses deux anciens amis. Veronica obéi sans vraiment prendre conscience de ces actes. Elle repensait encore à ce qui venait de se passer, à ce regard qu'elle avait échangeait avec Logan et qui avait duré jusqu'à ce que son ex petit ami les rejoignent. Elle était sûr que ce n'était qu'une petite période de paix dans la bataille qu'elle menait avec le jeune Echolls depuis la mort de Lilly. D'après elle, il n'avait pas sut quoi dire après qu'elle lui ai rendu service au commissariat et avait préféré garder le silence. Mais pourquoi lui avoir adressé un sourire si c'était vraiment le cas ?**

_- Veronica ? Tout vas bien ?_

_- ... Oui,_ répondit-elle tout en s'efforçant de reprendre ses esprits. _Pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien tu avais l'air ailleurs._

_- Excusez moi._

_- Ce n'est rien... Alors ? Tout est revenu à la normale entre Duncan, Logan et toi ?_

_- Vous devriez le savoir, Logan est resté dans ce bureau pendant plus de trois quart d'heure._

_- Et bien il ne m'as pas parlé de votre relation en faîte._

**× Bien que cette information semblait négligeable pour Rebecca James, Veronica la voyait d'une tout autre façon. Le simple fait que Logan ne profite plus de la moindre occasion pour la discréditer semblait la troubler.**

_- Comment se passe ta rentrée ?_

_-__ Comme chaque année._

_-__ C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Je m'efforce de supporter le caractère exécrables de certain professeurs._

**× Mademoiselle James rit faiblement à cette remarque, habituée par la franchise de cette élève.**

_- Et toi ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ?_

**× Veronica baissa la tête en observant qu'elle se rapprochait du sujet sensible, celui de Lilly. Mais après mûre réflexions, elle décida de jouer le jeu, puisqu'apparemment il fallait qu'elle se confit pour sortir le plus vite possible de la pièce. **

_- C'est difficile... Plus la date du 03 octobre approche plus je pense à elle,_ commença-t-elle en s'efforçant de rassembler assez de courage pour continuer. _J'ai toujours crut qu'au fur et à mesure, la douleur deviendrait de plus en plus facile à supporter... Mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_- Et bien je crois que ça dépend des circonstances... Lilly était jeune, populaire et apprécier de tous avant que sa vie ne lui soit ôté sans qu'elle n'en soit responsable._

**× Veronica tenta de garder un visage impassible tout en essayant d'affronter cette conversation qui devenait de plus en plus pénible.**

_- Ça à dut être très dure pour toi cette été._

**× L'adolescente se figea à cette phrase, se rendant soudainement compte de toute son ampleur. Bien sûr, avoir découvert le meurtrier de sa meilleure amie avait été une épreuve extrêmement difficile pour elle... Mais maintenant qu'elle se concentrait sur cette idée, ça ne devait être rien comparer à la souffrance qu'avait put éprouvé Logan à cette nouvelle. La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiesçait et passa la fin de l'entrevue à écouter les conseils que lui fournissait la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle.**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**× Veronica sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine en repensant à tous les événements qui avait suivis la mort de sa meilleure amie avant de tenter de chassé ces pensées de sa tête en se mettant au travail.**


	7. Chapter 7

**× Veronica venait à peine d'arriver sur le parking du lycée quand elle remarqua que Weevil était de retour. En effet, celui-ci était accompagné des autres motards et avait l'air en grande discussion avec l'un d'eux, Felix Toombs. Elle sortit alors de sa voiture, et partit à sa rencontre. En la voyant approcher, il fit un signe de tête à ses amis qui le laissèrent seul.**

_- Alors Lamb t'as laissé sortir ?_

_- Si ça avait exclusivement dépendu de lui je serais encore sous les verrous._

**× Elle lui adressa un sourire amical, heureuse qu'il soit de retour au lycée pour pouvoir remettre en place certain 3.09. **

_- Je connais cet air là... T'as une autre question pas vrai ?_ Déduit-il.

_- Exact... Pourquoi Kate n'habite plus chez ses parents ?_

_- Je crois qu'elle ne s'entendais pas beaucoup avec eux... Elle habite chez sa meilleure amie maintenant._

_- Qui est... ?_

_- Carmen Ruiz._

« Tiens, tiens, une autre noix de coco. »

‡

**× Logan et Dick sortait du SUV jaune du jeune Echolls, discutant de la soirée qu'ils avaient prévu vendredi soir. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux deux planches de surf qui étaient délicatement entreposées dans le coffre et se mirent en route vers le bâtiment en se mettant d'accord sur le nombre de boissons alcoolisées à acheter. **

_- Je ne sais pas encore combien de 3.09 seront présent mais Shelly veut qu'on invite aussi l'équipe de foot et celle de basket, _informa l'un d'entre eux avant de s'arrêter.

_- Un problème ?_ Demanda Dick.

**× Logan ne répondit pas, obligeant le surfeur blond à suivre le regard de son ami pour voir ce qui le perturbait. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de Veronica et Weevil, il leva les yeux aux ciel.**

_- Oui moi aussi ça m'écœure de voir ça. _

_- Pardon ?_ Demanda Logan sans comprendre.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici à lui parler ?_

**× L'adolescent observa Dick, étonné. Depuis quand est-ce que l'idée que Weevil parle à Veronica le dérangeait-il à ce point ? Il s'apprêtait à approuvé lorsque Dick reprit la parole.**

_- Croit-moi si j'avais été le sheriff de cette ville, Weevil serait encore en taule à cette heure-ci._

**× Logan afficha un sourire en se rendant compte du quiproquo auquel il venait de faire face et tenta alors d'oublier l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait traversé en ayant vu la petite blonde parler à son ennemi juré. **

‡

**× Veronica venait de s'installer sur les gradins du gymnase qui était encore vide. Cela faisait dix jours que les vacances avait prit fin et la journée des tests pour entrer dans l'équipe de basket était enfin arrivé. Comme chaque année, Veronica et Mac encourageait leur meilleur ami en mangeant un énorme paquet de pop-corn. Et bien que cette tradition était très stéréotypée, elle leur accordait un plaisir particulier : celui de ne pas aller cour. En effet, le lycée de Neptune avait été reconnu pour avoir remporté la coupe du championnat de basketball durant trois années consécutive, cinq ans auparavant. Depuis lors, **_**les Pirates**_** ne parvenaient même plus en demie-final. Malgré ça, le principal avait toujours eu espoirs de récupérer un jour l'ancienne réputation du lycée et avait donc permis, chaque années, que les cours soient facultatifs durant une journée pour que l'équipe rassemble plus de supporters En voyant de nouvelles personnes franchirent la porte, Veronica remarqua l'adolescente qu'elle cherchait et se dirigea vers elle. **

_- Carmen, est-ce qu'on peut parler une minute ?_

_- Bien sûr._

**× Veronica la remercia et l'emmena un peu plus loin.**

_- Tu es venue me parler de Kate j'imagine ?_

_- C'est ça... Weevil m'as dit que..._

_- La rumeur court que tu fais des enquêtes, _l'interrompis-t-elle.

_- Il arrive que des rumeurs sont fondées. _

_- Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?_

_- Et bien parfois c'est pour aider mon père, d'autres fois pour l'argent, et le plus souvent parce que j'ai un besoin de vérité._

_- Et en ce moment tu enquêtes sur la mort de Jennifer ?_

**× L'adolescente se contenta d'acquiesçait.**

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Weevil m'a dit que Kate habitait avec toi parce qu'elle ne s'entendait plus avec ses parents._

_- En faîte, il y a deux semaines, je l'ai forcé à quitter mon appartement._

_- Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison._

**× Carmen baissa la tête, ressentant un sentiment de culpabilité face à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.**

_- Et bien, un jour, en rangeant mon appartement j'ai découvert quelque chose dans l'une de ses chaussettes._

_- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_- ... De la drogue._

_- Kate se drogue ?_

_- Nan je ne crois pas. Elle n'a jamais eu aucun comportement qui laisserais pensée qu'elle soit dépendante mais en fouillant un peu plus dans ses affaires, j'en ai trouvé des kilos._

_- Donc elle se contente de dealer._

_- C'est-ce que je crois. Je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider pour l'enquête mais c'est tout ce que je sais... Maintenant si tu n'as plus d'autres questions je suis dans l'équipe des pom-pom girl et il faut que je me change avant que les joueurs soient prêt à entrer sur le terrain._

_- Bien sûr... Merci beaucoup. _

‡

**× Mac était arrivé il y a environ une heure lorsque l'entraineur accorda une pause aux joueurs avant de reprendre les tests. Wallace observa un instant les gradins avant de repérer Mac et sa meilleure amie. Il partit à leur rencontre et piocha une grosse poigné de pop-corn en arrivant face à elle.**

_- Alors ? Comment j'étais ?_

_- Je ne sais pas... Mac ?_

_- Difficile à dire... Je crois qu'en comparaison avec l'an dernier..._

_- Il as perdu de la vitesse,_ fini Veronica avec un ton embêté.

_- C'est ça_, confirma Mac.

_- Vous rigolez ? J'ai mis bien plus de panier et personne n'a put me reprendre la balle !_

**× Veronica et Mac se regardèrent en souriant, contente de l'effet produit.**

_-__ Tu as été génial,_ rassura la petite blonde avec un sourire... _Je vais me chercher une boisson... vous voulez quelque chose ?_

_- Un coca light pour moi,_ accepta Mac tandis que Wallace faisait un signe négatif de la tête.

_- Tout de suite._

‡

**× Logan observait le gymnase quand son regard tomba sur Veronica. En la voyant se diriger vers le distributeur, il observa un instant, Dick et Duncan, qui étaient en grande conversation, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci ne l'entendit pas s'approcher et fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. **

_- Tiens,_ intervint Logan en lui tendant quelques jetons que les lycéens devait acheter au secrétariat du lycée.

_- Merci mais je viens de le retrouver,_ dit-elle avec un sourire en désignant l'objet.

**× Elle inséra deux rondelles de plastique rouge dans la machine avant d'en ressortir un coca light et une bouteille d'eau. En voyant qu'il ne prenait rien à boire, Veronica en arriva à la conclusion qu'il était venu lui parler.**

_- Ça à l'air de bien se passer pour Wallace,_ répliqua-t-il après un moment.

_- Apparemment,_ dit-elle avant de continuer son chemin.

**× Logan leva les yeux au ciel avant de la rattraper, ne sachant pas ce qui le poussait à faire ça. **

_- En faite je suis venu te voir parce que Shelly souhaite inviter les basketteur à notre fête vendredi... Alors si tu veux venir avec Wallace et Mac ça me pose aucun problème._

**× Veronica s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de Logan, étant à la fois touchée et surprise qu'il l'invite à sa fête. Celui-ci attendit la réponse de l'adolescente tout en se demandant si le fait qu'ils se soient rapproché un peu trop rapidement n'allait pas l'effrayer. Après tout, cela faisait à peine cinq jours qu'il ne la traitait plus comme une fille qu'il haïssait.**

_- Je ne sais pas... Une fête entre 3.09 ? Ce n'est pas vraiment..._

_- Oui je comprend,_ approuva-t-il, déçut. _Ça ne t'intéresse pas._

_- C'est plutôt que ça risque d'être..._

_- Bizarre ?_

_- Et mal vu par Madison, Dick et tout les autres._

_- En tout cas si tu changes d'avis..._

_- Bien sûr._

**× Il lui adressa un faible sourire et repartit vers les gradins. La jeune femme resta un instant cloué sur place, ne se rendant pas encore bien compte de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu avant de rejoindre Mac et Wallace dans les gradins.**


	8. Chapter 8

**× Le jeudi soir, Veronica était installé dans sa voiture et avait l'œil fixé sur une maison qui était celle des parents de Kate. Apparemment, celle-ci avait été leur rendre visite à en juger par le signal qu'émettait le mouchard que l'apprentie détective avait placé dans sa voiture. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle était là et rien de s'était passé.**

_« Malheureusement, du fait de ce manque d'action je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'invitation de Logan... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous je ne vois absolument pas comment réparer les dégâts. J'ai complètement changé ma vie, je ne peux plus faire partie du club VIP du lycée ni faire semblant d'apprécier tout ces 3.09,... J'ai sut me reconstruire en grande partie grâce à Wallace et Mac et une part de moi souhaite que ça reste comme ça, tandis que l'autre à une folle envie d'aller à cette soirée, pour une raison inconnue. »_

**× Veronica commençait as trouvé le temps long, mais à cet instant, quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre de sa voiture. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kate, la jeune femme réprima un sourire ironique, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait put lâcher autant sa vigilance.**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _S'exclama l'adolescente.

_- Je travaille._ Répondit simplement Veronica.

_- J'ai appris que tu étais passé voir Carmen au lycée._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors j'imagine qu'elle t'as dit pourquoi elle m'as expulsé de la maison._

_- Exact..._

**× Kate jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de prendre place sur le siège passager. Après une longue hésitation, celle-ci préféra avouer tout ce qu'elle savait, pour que Veronica n'ai plus de soupçons sur elle.**

_- Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est pourquoi je faisais ça._

_-__ Faisais ? Tu ne deal plus ?_

_- C'est devenu inutile maintenant que ma sœur a été assassiné, _dit-elle en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

_- Vraiment ? Pour qu'elle raison ?_

_- Disons que c'était le seul moyen pour gagner beaucoup d'argent rapidement... Je voulais quitter la Californie avec Jenny._

_- A cause de tes parents ?_

**× En voyant Kate baisser les yeux, Veronica sut qu'elle était tombé juste.**

_- Ils sont violents ? _Interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

_- Nan, enfin pas vraiment... Mon père est un homme formidable, mais les sentiments qu'il porte pour ma mère le rend aveugle._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ?_

_- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du syndrome de Münchhausen par procuration ? Ou syndrome de Meadow ?_

_- Oui... C'est une maladie mentale. Les gens qui souffre de cette pathologie simule des symptômes ou maltraite leur enfants pour ce faire plaindre._

_- Ma mère en est atteinte._

_- Pourtant nulle part dans son dossier médicale..._

_- Oui c'est normale. La maladie est souvent très difficile à diagnostiquer et il n'y a pas vraiment de moyen efficace pour savoir si quelqu'un en est atteint._

_- Pourquoi avoir voulu libérer tes parents dans ce cas ?_

_- Ils ne sont pas responsables... Ils étaient tous deux à un diner ce soir là._

**× Veronica ferma les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir à tout ça. Apparemment l'enquête se révéler encore plus ardu que prévu et elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour en découvrir d'avantage.**

_- Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé... Ça ne dois pas être facile pour toi._

_- Tant que le meurtrier cours en liberté, ça l'est encore plus... Fait ce que tu peux pour qu'il se retrouve enfermé entre quatre mûr._

_- Bien sûr... _

**× Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de remettre le contact. Kate sortit de la voiture et remercia Veronica d'un signe de tête avant de regarder la LeBaron s'éloigné dans la pénombre.**

‡

**× Le lendemain matin, Veronica se réveilla avec une appréhension étrange. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de la soirée auquel elle avait été invité à ses deux meilleurs amis et n'avait toujours pas prit de décisions. Elle s'habilla en choisissant ses habits avec soin, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où son père l'attendait en compagnie de son café matinale. Elle lui donna un baisé sur le front en guise de bonjour et se servit un bol de muesli.**

_- Tu crois que tu vas tenir toute la matinée avec ça ?_ Demanda-t-il en désignant le paquet de céréales.

_- C'est riche en fer papa, c'est bon pour mon hémoglobine et pour ma ligne... Faut tout t'apprendre à toi._

**× Keith rit, amusé par la répartie de sa fille puis referma le journal ouvert face à lui. Il fini ensuite la dernière gorgée du liquide tiède et s'empara des clefs de sa voiture avant de regarder une nouvelle fois sa progéniture.**

_- Bien, le devoir m'appelle. _

_- Nouvelle enquête ?_

_- Puisque les parents de la petite Jennifer ont refusé mes services je suis bien obligé de continuer à faire tourner la boutique... Tu diras merci à mes prochains clients, se sont eux qui t'offriront ton prochains paquet de muesli._ Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire avant de quitter l'appartement.

**× L'adolescente le regarda partir avec cette lueur si particulière qu'elle n'offrait qu'à son père. Depuis la mort de Lilly et le départ de sa mère, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait survécu, qu'elle avait trouvé un certain réconfort dans les enquêtes et avait réussit à se montrer si forte. Et malgré tous les obstacles qu'elle avait eu à affrontait dans sa vie, elle avait la chance d'avoir ce pilier sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer. Patrouille aboya, chassant ses pensées de sa tête. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait sa montre et caressa rapidement la tête de son chien pour le remercier de l'avoir rappelé à l'ordre. Elle prit son sac en bandoulière et ses clefs de voiture avant de sortir du pavillon à grand pas. Arrivée près de sa LeBaron, la jeune femme jeta son sac sur le siège passager et s'empressa de démarrer, direction le lycée.**

‡

**× Veronica venait de se garer sur le parking du Neptune High School lorsqu'un SUV de couleur jaune se gara sur la place de gauche. Elle réprima un sourire avant d'ouvrir la portière et de s'extirper à l'extérieur. **

_- On ne cesse de se croiser, _affirma l'adolescente au jeune homme qui venait de sortir de la voiture voisine.

_- On appelle ça le lycée, _répliqua Logan avec un sourire malicieux.

**× La jeune femme resta sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Un silence s'installa alors entre eux, mais étrangement, il ne les gêna pas, trop occupaient à se détailler d'un simple regard. Veronica, soudain consciente de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, baissa la tête et continua son chemin avec le riche et beau jeune homme.**

_- Tu as réfléchis en ce qui concerne la fête ?_

_- J'ai été débordé._

_- Bien sûr, c'est tellement difficile de prendre ce genre de décision, _dit-il en faignant un ton compatissant.

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point,_ dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

_- Rassures moi... Tu sais que vendredi c'est-ce soir pas vrai ?_

_- Oui merci, je connais les jours de la semaine depuis la maternelle,_ répondit-elle, amusé.

_- Tu en as de la chance._

**× Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire avant que Wallace n'arrive et ne regarde la scène avec étonnement.**

_- Excusez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous n'êtes pas censé vous détester tout les deux ?_

**× Logan et Veronica échangèrent un regard et se saluèrent silencieusement. Quand Wallace se retrouva seule avec sa meilleure amie, il ne bougea pas, attendant un réponse.**

_- Alors ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Wallace ? _

_- Entre autre ?... Je ne sais pas moi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu faisais les yeux doux à Logan ?_

_- Je lui ai donné un petit coup de main et on a décidé de lever le drapeau blanc, rien de plus._

_- Enfin bref, interrompons tout de suite cette conversation de fille pour en venir à quelque chose de plus masculin : Je suis pris dans l'équipe de basket._

_- Ça s'est étonnant,_ répliqua Veronica, sarcastique.

_- Je sais, ça n'a rien d'une surprise mais il y a une nouveauté cette année : on m'a nommé capitaine des Pirates._

_- Vraiment ?... Waouh ! C'est fantastique !_

_- A qui le dis-tu ! Pour fêter ça je t'emmène boire un verre avec Mac ce soir._

_- Où alors on se rend à la fête des 3.09... _Proposa-t-elle dans un murmure.

**× Wallace se figea, stupéfait par la suggestion de Veronica.**

_- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé où tu envisages d'aller à la soirée qu'organise Dick et Logan ?_

_- En fête Shelly Pomroy invite tout les sportifs du lycée,... et on nous a invité._

_- En disant « on » tu veux parler de Logan ?_

_- Alors tu refuses ?_

_- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit... seulement ça m'impressionne que tu ai réussis à tourner la page aussi subitement._

_- Ça n'a rien avoir... Je me disais juste que tu n'avais jamais eut l'occasion d'aller à ce genre de soirée. Et comme on dit : Il faut avoir tout essayé au moins une fois._

‡

**× De son côté, Logan s'installait au près de Duncan tout en écoutant son professeur de lettre débiter des paroles tout plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. En voyant que son meilleur ami l'ignorer totalement, il leva les yeux au ciel.**

_- Y'as un problème ?_

_- Aucun, _assura celui-ci froidement.

**× Le jeune homme, qui ne voulait pas insister, sortit les affaires nécessaires pour pouvoir faire semblant de travailler.**

_- Je t'ai vu parler à Veronica tout à l'heure._ Avoua soudainement Duncan, sans vraiment cacher son amertume.

_- Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens,_ répliqua le millionnaire avec un sourire.

_- Je ne plaisante pas Logan._

_- Mais moi non plus._

_- ... Alors ?_

_- C'est ton ex Duncan, et si tu as oublié ce que ce mot signifie, monsieur Daniels peut très bien t'éclairer... Mais pour te répondre, je l'ai simplement invité à la fête... Ça devrait te faire plaisir._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Et bien, on sait tout les deux que tu ne l'as pas oublié._


	9. Chapter 9

**× Veronica pénétra dans la cuisine en tentant de rassembler quelques affaires nécessaire à toute fête. Wallace et Mac n'allait pas tarder à appeler si elle ne se pressait pas plus que ça. Elle cherchait à présent ses clefs de voiture sous le regard amusé de son père qui était assis sur le fauteuil, un journal en main. Malgré le couvre-feux assez stricte qu'il avait exigé à sa fille, il avait été heureux de savoir qu'elle se consacre un peu moins aux enquêtes pour passer une soirée à faire la fête, comme toutes les filles de son âge. Se sentant examiné, Veronica se tourna vers Keith et resta bouche-bée en voyant les clefs de sa Chrysler LeBaron posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était installé.**

_- Tu sais, si tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir tu pouvais me le dire simplement au lieu de prendre mes clefs._

_- Loin de moi cette idée ! _S'exclama-t-il avec un air faussement indigné. _C'est amusant, tu m'as fait pensé à la petite fille qui cherchait toujours sa poupée il y a quelques années._

_- J'espère que tu n'ai pas en train de parler de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de jouet à la Madison Sinclair._

_- Et pourtant..._ la taquina-t-il.

_- Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Ne répète plus jamais ça. Si quelqu'un l'apprend je vais perdre toute crédibilité au lycée tu comprend ?_ Demanda-t-elle sous le ton de la confidence.

**× Son portable sonna, empêchant Keith de répliquer. Celle-ci décrocha en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Wallace et afficha un sourire. Elle prit ses clefs, rassura son meilleur ami sur le fait qu'elle était déjà en route, fit un clin d'œil à son père et sortit enfin de la résidence.**

‡

**× L'adolescente garra sa voiture près d'une des plages de Neptune vingt minutes plus tard, entendant déjà la musique retentirent avec force. Elle respira alors un grand coup et se tourna vers Wallace et Mac, qui partageait sa voiture, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ceux-ci la regardèrent avec une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle leur fasse un briefing sur les fête habituelle des 3.09.**

_- Détendez-vous, après tous on est là pour fêter ton nouveau poste dans l'équipe Wallace._

_- Ne rejette pas ça sur moi Veronica, c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on t'accompagnes._

**× Celle-ci rit faiblement, voulant se donner un air décontracté et évitée de leur montrer qu'elle était toute aussi anxieuse de se retrouver devant certain 3.09. Après avoir prit un élan de courage, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et sortit de la voiture en essayant d'oublier les pulsations de son cœur qui lui semblaient tout aussi fortes que celles de la musique. Wallace et Mac la rejoignirent l'instant d'après et regardèrent avec elle ce qui ce tenait sous leur yeux, souhaitant étudier le camp adverse avant de s'y engouffrer. Mais la fête avait l'air de bien se dérouler : une bonne musique m'était l'ambiance, aidé de plusieurs futs de bières, et d'un attroupement d'adolescent qui dansaient ou discutaient. **

_- Bien... Et si on allait se chercher une boisson sans trop se faire remarquer ?_ Proposa Veronica tout en espérant ne pas croiser Dick ou Madison.

_- Excellente idée,_ répondit Mac bien que sa voix trahissait sa peur.

**× Les trois adolescents avancèrent alors en direction du feu imposant qui éclairait la plage à cet heure tardive de la soirée puis s'approchèrent de la longue table sur lequel étaient entreposer alcool, soda et jus de fruit. Au moment où chacun fut en possession d'un vers d'Orangina, un adolescent arriva et frappa amicalement Wallace sur l'épaule.**

_- Hey !_ S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, _l'équipe est là-bas et on aimerait tous parler à notre nouveau capitaine si t'es d'accord._

_- Désolé mais..._

_- Vas-y Wallace_, répliqua Veronica tout en sachant qu'il allait refuser pour ne pas les laisser, _on va se débrouiller._

**× Wallace jeta un coup d'œil à Mac, qui avait l'air du même avis avant de les remercier d'un simple regard et de s'éloigner avec le basketteur.**

_- Tu es sûr qu'on va s'en sortir sans lui ?_ Demanda Mac avec un sourire.

_- Si ce n'est pas le cas on aura plus qu'à se jeter dans le feu,_ ironisa Veronica.

**× Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant d'échanger un sourire. Pourtant, elles ne restèrent pas longtemps seules. En effet, dès que la petite blonde eut fini sa petite pointe d'humour, Duncan Kane apparut devant elles.**

_- Alors tu es venue... Ça m'étonnes de toi._

**× Veronica se contenta d'acquiesçait, ne comprenant pas la signification de cette phrase. Comment était-il au courant qu'elle avait été inviter ? Sans doute grâce à Logan. Mac, en voyant la tension qui régnait entre les deux adolescents, préféra les laisser seuls, au plus grand déplaisir de sa meilleure amie.**

_- On marche un peu ?_

**× Veronica acquiesça, bien qu'au fond d'elle elle aurait préféré restait clouer sur place plutôt que d'avoir à discuter tranquillement avec son ex petit ami. Ils s'éloignèrent donc du feu de camp et se rapprochèrent de la mer ou la luminosité y était plus faible. Quand ils furent assez proche de l'eau, Duncan se stoppa, et chercha ses mots tant bien que mal. Ayant appris à analyser les personnes d'après leurs faits et gestes avec son père, Veronica sut tout de suite qu'ils allaient reparlé de leur histoires passé... Ou peut-être d'une future histoire ? Prise soudainement de doutes, la petite blonde se posa toute sorte de question au sujet de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours des sentiments vis-à-vis du jeune Kane, puisqu'après tout il avait fait partit de sa vie. Mais est-ce qu'ils étaient suffisamment puissant pour reprendre leur histoire où ils l'avaient laissé ? Peut-être. Après tous Duncan avait tout l'air du parfait petit ami, il était beau, gentil et fidèle... Mais alors pourquoi ne se voyait-elle pas retenter quelque chose avec lui ? Sans doute parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était beaucoup trop tôt... Duncan s'éclaircit soudainement la gorge et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Veronica. Celle-ci, qui ne savait plus comment éviter cette situation se concentra sur la fête qui avait lieu à quelques mètres de là.**

_- Veronica, il faut vraiment que je te parles. Tu sais ça fait pas mal de temps que je réfléchis à la façon de te le dire..._

**× Mais celle-ci n'écoutait plus. En effet, son regard venait de se poser sur deux personnes qui s'embrassaient sans retenu devant plusieurs 3.09. En voyant les cheveux châtain du jeune homme et son allure de surfeur, l'adolescente reconnu instantanément Logan et sentit son cœur se resserrer face à cette vision. Qu'avait-elle donc espérer lorsqu'il l'avait invité ? Il était évident qu'il avait seulement souhaité retrouver son amitié. La jeune femme baissa les yeux avant de les relever à nouveau. A près tout pourquoi était-elle triste ? Logan n'avait jamais caché son côté Bad Boy et n'était pas le genre de garçon qui s'engage dans une relation durable. Non, elle n'avait jamais sérieusement songé à avoir une quelconque relation avec lui. Et pourtant, plus rien autour d'elle n'avait vraiment d'importance à cet instant, elle n'entendait même pas Duncan lui avouer que ses sentiments envers elle étaient restaient les mêmes depuis qu'ils avaient rompus. Et quand celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule, elle fut submergés par la musique et les rires, qui se firent de nouveau entendre, comme si elle était sortit d'un profond sommeil.**

_- Veronica ?_

_- ... Oui ?_ Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

_- Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?_

**× Devant la façon dont-elle le regardait, il en conclut que ce n'était pas le cas. Il baissa la tête un instant avant de les replonger dans ceux de l'adolescente.**

_- Je disais que..._

_- Ecoutes, je suis désolé Duncan... il faut que j'y aille,_ interrompit la jeune femme avant de repartir vers le feu.

**× Veronica, qui essayait de ne plus pensée au baisé que Logan venait d'échanger avec une séduisante afro-américaine, se mit à rechercher ses deux amis pour leur annoncer qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. Quand ses yeux croisèrent enfin ceux de Mac et Wallace, celle-ci afficha un mince sourire avant de venir à leur rencontre.**

_- Alors, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé avec James Bond ? _Demanda Mac avec un ton mystérieux.

_- Il n'a rien de James Bond, mis à part le physique, _répondit-elle avec humour pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

_- ... On accepte vraiment n'importe qui ici,_ répliqua brusquement une voix derrière eux.

**× L'adolescente se retourna alors et réprima une moue de dégout en voyant Madison Sinclair accrochait aux bras d'un étudiant.**

_- Pour une fois on est d'accord,_ lança Veronica froidement.

**× Elle reporta son attention vers ses amis, ignorant Madison qui affichait un air outré, et leur avoua qu'elle n'était plus vraiment enclin à s'amuser. Après avoir brièvement réfléchit, Mac et Wallace décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps et de rentrer avec l'un des basketteurs. Veronica approuva l'idée et les salua avant de se diriger vers le parking, pensant toujours à ce qu'elle avait aperçut quelques minutes plus tôt.**

‡

**× Son père venait de partir se coucher quand Veronica décida qu'il était temps d'y aller à son tour. Elle se brossa les dents pendant quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine pour éteindre les lumières qui étaient restés allumées. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Se demandant pourquoi une personne viendrait à cette heure-ci, la jeune femme soupira et fit demi-tour. En ouvrant l'embrasure, elle découvrit un adolescent sur le pallier.**

_- Duncan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Il faut que je te parle._

_- Mon père dort. S'il t'entend tu es..._

**× Veronica n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Car en effet, le jeune homme s'était approché d'elle et avait capturé ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il recule de lui-même.**

_- Je t'aime Veronica._

_- Quoi ? Mais..._

_- Je sais que c'est moi qui ai rompu avec toi la dernière fois sans te donner la moindre explication mais je ne referais pas la même erreur._

**× Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Ne sachant absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Son cerveau était comme engourdi depuis qu'elle avait quitté la fête et elle n'arrivait plus à prendre des discisions réfléchit.**

_- Laisse moi une autre chance s'il te plait._

**× Un chance ? Mais de quoi voulait-il parler. Veronica repensa un instant à la discussion qu'il avait voulu qu'ils ai sur la plage avant qu'elle ne voit Logan et cette inconnue s'embrasser. Devant son mutisme, Duncan afficha un air blessé.**

_- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse._

**× Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière, menaçant de s'en aller. Elle lui attrapa alors le poignet et voulu lui demander plus d'explications. En voyant en cela un signe d'affection, il l'embrassa de nouveau.**


	10. Chapter 10

« BIP BIP BIP »

**× Veronica se leva précipitamment pour éteindre son réveil, se maudissant de l'avoir laissé programmer alors que c'était le week-end. Une fois que le son s'arrêta et soulagea à la fois ses tympans, la jeune fille remit la tête sous son oreiller, tentant de retrouver le sommeil. Mais à peine avait-elle fermé les yeux que des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se revit devant son appartement, recevant un baiser de son ex petit ami. A ce souvenir, l'adolescente mis sa tête dans ses mains avant de décider de se changer les idées. Direction, la salle de bain.**

‡

**× Logan se levait à son tour au Neptune Grant Hôtel avec un affreux mal de tête. Apparemment, il avait encore but beaucoup d'alcool la veille. Il tenta de se lever tout en essayant de remettre ses idées en place et se dirigea vers la pièce principale pour manger n'importe quels aliments qui pourrait remettre son estomac d'attaque. Mais bien sûr, il se souvint qu'il était dans un hôtel désormais et qu'un room service quotidien venait lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Au moment où on frappa à la porte, il se remémora vaguement avoir embrassé une jeune afro-américaine et avoir aperçut une Chrysler LeBaron quittait la plage quelque temps après. Toujours dans ses réflexions, il ouvrit la porte et sortit son porte-monnaie, près à payer le groom.**

_- Bonjour petit frère,_ s'exclama alors Trina Echolls avec un sourire aux lèvres en pénétrant dans la suite présidentiel.

_- La qualité du petit déjeuner n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était._

**× La jeune femme lui lança un regard hypocrite avant de se diriger vers le bars de la suite. Celui-ci leva les yeux aux ciel avant de rejoindre sa sœur, faisant attention à chaque geste qu'elle faisait. **

_- Alors ? Le Camelot ?_

_- Je n'ai pas eu à y aller... Quelqu'un m'a proposé de loger chez lui._

_- En échange de quel service ?_

**× Trina, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir ne souligna pas sa remarque et alla contempler la vue. **

_- Apparemment tu as encore fait la fête hier soir. _

_- Tu me suis ?_

_- Nan mais Duncan à dut m'appeler aux alentours de trois heures du matin parce que tu ne tenait plus debout._

_- Et tu t'es levé pour moi ? Ça me flatte, _ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

_- En faîte, puisque maintenant tu as une dette envers moi tu pourrais m'héberger quelques temps._

**× Voyant une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux de son demi-frère, Trina afficha un sourire réjouie avant de le remercier. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à refuser mais il n'en eu pas le temps. En effet, la jeune femme se dirigeai déjà vers la sortie en disant qu'elle allait demandé à ce qu'on lui monte ses affaires. Quand elle franchit l'embrasure de la porte, elle aperçut quelqu'un sortir de l'ascenseur et se tourna à nouveau vers son frère.**

_- En parlant du loup..._ murmura-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

**× Et en effet, l'instant d'après Duncan entrait dans la pièce avec un charriot qui contenait le petit déjeuner de Logan.**

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu cherchais un petit boulot._

_- J'ai croisé le groom et j'ai décidé de te l'apporter moi-même._

_- Délicate attention... Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?_

_- Et Trina ?_ S'intéressa plutôt Duncan.

_- Tu l'as connais. Elle veut profiter un peu de mon argent avant de retourner à Hollywood._

**× Logan prit soudain sa tête dans ses mains, sentant comme un marteau lui tapait le crâne. Duncan sourit, habitué à cette vision depuis quelques années déjà et s'approcha un peu plus de son meilleur ami afin de mettre les nutriments à sa disposition.**

_- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur,_ remarqua Logan.

_- Il m'arrive de ne pas l'être ?_

_- Tu poses la question ?... Allez laisse moi deviner... C'est repartit entre Ronnie et toi ?_

_- En faîte, on s'est seulement embrassé._

**× Le milliardaire baissa les yeux vers son plateau repas, essayant de masqué son trouble face à cette information. En posant cette question, il avait espéré entendre une toute autre réponse, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Duncan le regarda avec suspicions, se demandant pourquoi son meilleur ami ne répondait pas. Logan, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa gêne. Son portable sonna alors, coupant ainsi le silence qui s'était progressivement installé entre eux et répondit à l'instant même.**

_- Salut Dick !_ [...] _Et bien j'ai l'impression d'avoir une fanfare dans ma tête, mais mis à part ce petit détail, tout va bien. _Répondit-il après un regard pour Duncan. [...] _Le plus tôt possible. _[...] _Oui je te rejoins tout de suite. _Confirma-t-il avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. _Désolé mais je vais aller surfer ! Dit à Trina de ne pas s'installer trop à son aise surtout._

**× Duncan acquiesça, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Logan ne lui avait pas proposer de se joindre à lui.**

‡

**× Veronica se précipita vers son portable en l'entendant sonner. Elle le prit entre ses mains et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Duncan. La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, gênée, avant de rejeter l'appel et de se diriger vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'ignorer longtemps. Il fallait donc qu'elle sache exactement où elle en était. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, essayant de se concentrer sur sa vie sentimentale qui n'avait pas était brillante ces derniers temps en se demandant si se replonger dans le passé en ressortant avec Duncan était une bonne chose. Mais pourquoi hésitait-t-elle autant ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle repensait à être avec lui et pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Le nom de Logan vint danser devant ses yeux mais celle-ci le chassa. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui, surtout lorsque son meilleur ami l'aimait encore... A cette pensée, elle se leva de nouveau et attrapa son portable avant de composer un numéro.**

_- Duncan ? C'est moi. _[...] _Ecoute je crois qu'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé hier._ [...] _On peut se rejoindre sur Dog Beach dans une demie heure ? _[...] _Alors à tout à l'heure. _

**× Veronica raccrocha et mit une nouvelle fois sa tête dans ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais crut ressentir ça un jour. En premier lieu car elle ne s'avait même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Patrouille se leva alors et vint frotter son museau contre ses jambes. L'adolescente le caressa affectueusement avant de s'emparer de sa laisse.**

‡

**× Duncan attendait patiemment devant un des cafés qui se trouvait face à la plage, cherchant son ex petite amie des yeux. Après une longue attente celle-ci arriva accompagné de Patrouille. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire et s'approcha de celle-ci avant de lui adresser un « salut ». Veronica lui répondit mais n'osa pas le regarder. **

_- Tu veux un café ?_

_- A emporter ?_

_- Je reviens,_ dit-il avec un sourire.

**× L'adolescente acquiesça et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Tant qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, elle ne pouvait pas faire de choix. Bientôt, Duncan revint avec deux cafés. Veronica le remercia avant de boire une gorgée. Ça n'était pas son préféré mais le goût était tout de même agréable. **

_- Alors ? _

**× L'adolescente baissa la tête, il était temps de se lancer.**

_- Tu as fait partie de ma vie pendant longtemps et tu sais qu'après ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments pour toi..._

_- Mais ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_- Et bien il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis la mort de Lilly. On ne s'est pratiquement pas adressé la paroles et je sais qu'avec les accusations que mon père avait contre le tiens nous n'y pouvions rien, mais je me suis retrouvée seule après ça. Je ne suis plus aussi naïve que je l'étais avant. J'ai appris beaucoup avec ces épreuves et je me suis trouvé de vrais amis, sur lesquels je peut compter..._

_- Je sais que tu n'es plus la même, mais..._

_- Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis Duncan. Tout va beaucoup trop vite pour moi... Mais je ne veux pas non plus tirer un trait sur mon ancienne vie._

_- Dans ce cas, je peux attendre... Tu as besoin de faire le point ? Je le comprend mais laisse moi au moins rentrer un peu dans ta vie. Si tu dois vraiment prendre une décisions en ce qui nous concerne il va falloir que tu réapprenne à me connaître._

**× Celle-ci acquiesça avant de le remercier d'un simple regard. **

‡

**× Logan venait à peine de sortir de l'eau et se dirigeait à présent vers sa serviette où un surfeur blond y était déjà installé. Il posa sa planche sur le sable avant de retirer sa combinaison.**

_- Alors ? Ton mal de tête est passé ?_

_- On dirait bien que oui._

_- C'est étonnant avec tous ce que t'as but hier._

_- Je me rappelle seulement avoir embrasser une fille._

_- C'est une habitude avec toi._

**× Le jeune Echolls préféra ignorer cette dernière phrase, n'aimant pas vraiment ce qu'elle signifiait.**

_- Est-ce que Veronica est venue ?_

_- Tu ne l'as pas vue ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas resté longtemps mais Madison n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler pendant le reste de la soirée... _

**× Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dick rompe le silence.**

_- Allez on bouge mec._

**× Logan ne se laissa pas prier. Il s'empara de sa planche de surf et du reste de ses affaires avant de repartir en direction de sa voiture avec Dick. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près du Nissan Xterra, un aboiement se fit entendre derrière eux, poussant Logan à se retourner. Il parcouru la plage des yeux avant de voir Patrouille courir sur le sable à la recherche d'une balle de tennis qu'une jeune femme blonde venait de lancer. Le jeune homme sourit à cette vision mais le perdit bien vite en voyant son meilleur ami en grande conversation avec Veronica.**

_- Tu veux peut-être que je prenne le volant ?_ Demanda Dick pour le faire sortir de ces pensées.


	11. Chapter 11

**× Veronica se trouvait sur une table du lycée, ne détachant pas ses yeux de la table des 3.09 où Logan plaisantait avec Dick Casablancas. Pourtant, ses pensées étaient dirigés vers tout autre chose.**

« J'ai bien peur que l'enquête n'avance pas beaucoup. Depuis que Kate m'a expliqué les raisons de son ancien gagne-pain et que ses parents ont un alibi tous ce qui a de plus fiable, je n'ai trouvé aucune piste à exploiter. »

**× L'adolescente baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à vive allure aux détails qui aurait pus lui échapper. Elle sentit alors un frisson remonter tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale et releva les yeux pour déterminer quel en était la cause. Veronica croisa alors le regard de Logan, qui l'observait fixement. En voyant qu'il ne détournait pas les yeux, malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait surpris, la fit rougir quelque peu. Un instant plus tard, le riche adolescent s'installait face elle.**

_- Je ne t'es pas vu à la fête._

_- Tu étais surement occupé,_ répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche.

_- J'en déduis que tu m'as vu embrasser cette fille._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

**× Ils se fixèrent un long moment, s'affrontant du regard pour déceler le moindre sentiments dans le regard de l'autre. **

_- Tu en es sûr ?... Pourtant tu as l'air... jalouse._

**× Veronica sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette remarque mais ne laissa rien paraître. La même question emplit son esprit : Voulait-il qu'elle le soit ?**

_- Bien sûr. Personne ne peut résister à Logan Echolls pas vrai ?_

_- Evidemment,_ dit-il avec un sourire.

**× Celle-ci, bien qu'embêter par tant d'assurance, laissa échapper un sourire qu'elle tenta d'effacer la seconde qui suit.**

_- Duncan m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassé..._

**× La question était venue si soudainement que son souffle se coupa. A quoi jouait-il ? Il avait embrassé cette fille à cette soirée et maintenant il lui faisait un numéro de charme ? Celle-ci ne sut que répondre, sentant que si elle disait que c'était Duncan qui l'avait embrassé, elle mettrait plus de doute dans l'esprit du surfeur et ne serait pas loyal envers le jeune Kane.**

_- C'est vrai,_ dit-elle simplement.

**× Une lueur de colère traversa les yeux du jeune homme pendant une fraction de seconde. Veronica se demanda si ce n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination avant d'être étonnée par l'importance qu'elle donnait à ce détails.**

_- Et donc ? _

_- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble si c'est que tu veux savoir._

_- Ce n'était qu'une simple question,_ affirma-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_- Jaloux ? _

_- Tu aimerais ? _

**× Ils échangèrent un sourire complice mais furent interrompus par Duncan qui s'installa au côté de Veronica.**

_- Salut,_ s'exclama-t-il avec un air soupçonneux.

_- Hey ! _Répondit Veronica. _Tout va bien ?_

_- Je crois, _dit-il après un regard vers son meilleur ami.

**× Celui-ci adressa un sourire à Veronica avant de se lever. L'adolescente, plus que troublée par cette situation, le regarda furtivement avant de reporter son attention sur Duncan. **

_- On se voit plus tard ? _Demanda Logan à son meilleur ami.

**× Celui-ci acquiesça avant de voir le jeune homme repartir vers la table des 3.09.**

_- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ?_

_- De rien en particulier,_ se défila-t-elle.

**× Duncan s'apprêtait à demander plus de précisions lorsque Wallace et Mac arrivèrent à leur tour avec un plateau repas. Bien qu'étonné par la présence du jeune Kane, ils s'installèrent sans poser de questions.**

_- On vient d'avoir la date de notre prochain match de championnat,_ intervint Wallace.

_- Et ?_

_- C'est samedi._

_- Super. Je prévoie le pop-corn, _assura sa meilleure amie.

_- Et où est-ce que ça se passe ?_ Demanda Duncan.

_- A Charleston._

_- Puisque Wallace y va avec le bus scolaire je peux vous y emmener si vous le voulez, _proposa-t-il à l'adresse de Mac et Veronica.

**× Les deux amies s'interrogèrent du regard un moment avant d'accepter finalement la proposition de Duncan. Celui-ci afficha un sourire réjoui avec un regard appuyé vers la petite blonde.**

‡

**× Veronica sortait de son cour d'anglais lorsque elle aperçut Kate au bout du couloir du lycée. Sa curiosité piqué au vif, elle marcha en sa direction jusqu'à ce que leur regard se croise enfin. L'adolescente afficha un sourire rassuré avant de parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparait de l'apprentie détective.**

_- Tu as repris les cours ?_ Demanda Veronica avec un ton compatissant.

_- Non... En faite si je suis ici c'est pour te voir._

_- Tu as trouvé quelque chose de suspect ?_

_- Plus que ça. Des gens ont menacé mon père au garage où il travaille et on volé la totalité de la caisse !_

_- Et bien apparemment, des gens en veule à ta famille._

_- Tu penses que ça à un rapport avec la mort de ma sœur ?_

_- J'en mettrais même ma main à couper._

_- Mon père à prévenu le sheriff mais je ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance._

_- Tu sais Lamb m'est un point d'honneur à suivre les mauvaises pistes._

_- C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. J'ai commencé un petit bouleau dans une épicerie... Je pourrais te payer si tu veux bien prendre l'enquête._

_- J'étais déjà dessus mais je te remercie... Je vais pouvoir faire bien plus avec un budget. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour l'instant ?_

_- Je vais terminé ma journée de cours et puis je me renseignerais un peu plus sur ce cambriolage... Est-ce que tu aurais une photo de ta sœur ?_

_- Bien sûr._

**× Kate sortit son portefeuille et tendit le papier glacée à Veronica. Celle-ci la remercie avec un sourire.**

_- Sinon, pour les frais..._

_- 100 dollars par jour ?_ Proposa Kate.

_- C'est parfait._

**× Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'elle ne quitte le lycée. Veronica sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Weevil. Elle tomba alors sur sa messagerie.**

_-__ Salut Weevil c'est moi. J'aurais besoin de tes talents ce soir... Passe me prendre vers 22 heures._

**× Elle fit quelque pas vers le cour de journalisme mais ce stoppa en sentant son portable vibrer. En lisant la réponse d'Eli, elle sourit, satisfaite, avant de continuer son chemin.**

‡

**× Deux heures plus tard, l'adolescente sortait de son dernier cour lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec une afro-américaine qui devait probablement avoir son âge. Celle-ci s'excusa sans conviction tandis que la jeune femme la détaillait avec une certaine frustration. En effet, il ne lui suffit que d'un coup d'œil pour reconnaître l'adolescente qui avait embrassait Logan à la soirée. Veronica sentit alors une colère s'emparer peu à peu d'elle sans aucune raison apparente. Mais elle ne laissa rien parraître car elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose à présent : connaître son nom.**

_- Nan c'est moi. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais,_ répondit-elle alors. _Tu es nouvelle pas vrai ?_

_- Exact, je m'appelle Jackie Cook._

_- Un rapport avec Terrence Cook ?_

_- Oui... c'est mon père._

_- Vraiment ? Mon père est raide dingue de ce joueur de baseball !_

_- Comme la plupart des gens normaux,_ dit-elle avec un regard suffisant avant de s'éloigner.

« Toi ma chère, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. »

‡

**× Veronica entrait à Mars Investigation, et bien qu'elle était épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer, celle-ci était loin d'être terminé. Weevil serait chez elle dans moins de cinq heures, et en attendant, elle ne devait pas chaumer. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil de son propre bureau et sortie la photo de Jenny. La jeune femme était en quelque sorte la secrétaire de son père et disposé elle-même de la panoplie complète du détective privée. Elle ouvrit alors son ordinateur portable et se connecta sur son site préféré : . Avant de lancer la recherche souhaitée, elle posa la photo de la victime dans l'imprimante et entreprit de la numériser. Quand son attention fut à nouveau concentrer sur le site qui permettait à tout détective d'avoir des informations sur une personne quelconque, elle cliqua sur la zone de recherche et inscrit le nom de Jackie Cook. Avec un sourire, elle marqua les informations nécessaire sur une feuille de papier puis ouvrit un traitement de texte. A ce moment là pourtant, Keith Mars entra à son tour dans l'agence et se dirigea vers sa fille qui était occupé à dissimulé son travail discrètement. Mais son père fut plus rapide et réussis à apercevoir la photo de Jenny sur l'écran.**

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu continuer l'enquête._

_- Tu ne me l'a pas demandé._

_- Veronica c'est dangereux._

_- Je suis toujours très prudente et Kate me paye pour découvrir l'assassin._

_- Je refuse que tu prennes ce genre de risque._

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois, fait moi confiance._

_- Veronica je..._

_- Ecoute, je sais que t'as plein de bouleau alors laisse moi faire ça pour Kate. Et c'est promis, lorsque je saurais qui à fait ça je te laisserais te charger de l'arrêter... D'accord ?_

**× Keith la regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer.**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?_

_- Je vais envoyer une lettre accompagné d'une photo à toute les maisons qui se trouve à proximité de la déchetterie... J'en tirerais peut-être quelques infos._

_- Finalement tu as peut-être de l'avenir dans le métier._


	12. Chapter 12

**× Veronica était allongée sur son lit, réfléchissant vivement à l'affaire que lui avait confié Kate. Elle n'avait rien appris en entrant, avec l'aide de Weevil, dans le garage du père de Jennifer. Apparemment le sheriff n'avait pas oublié la cassette vidéo en tant que preuve à conviction et aucun autres indices n'avait été laissé sur les lieux du méfait. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas demander des renseignements au propriétaire puisque Kate ne voulait pas que ses parents sache qu'elle avait engagé un privée... Maintenant, le seule espoir qu'elle avait se résumé sur les photos de la victime qu'elle avait envoyé. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas avancée. Et pendant ceux-ci, Duncan s'était montré de plus en plus présent dans sa vie. En effet, il avait eu le temps de l'emmené au cinéma, l'invité à mangé et se promener sur la plage. Puis, dans deux autres jours, elle partagerait sa voiture pour se rendre à Charleston avec Mac... Tout cela lui semblait pourtant un peu trop, sans doute parce que six jours auparavant, les deux adolescents ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Chassant ces idées de sa tête, Veronica prit le dossier de Jackie Cook qui reposait sur sa table de chevet et le lut une énième fois.**

« Cinq conduites en état d'ivresse, plusieurs retraits de permis, et pourrie gâtée par son père. Sans compter les divers heures de colles dans son dossier scolaire pour insolence ou cours manquaient... Alors... Comment est-ce que je vais faire passé à cette garce son sourire suffisant ? »

**× L'image de Logan en train de l'embrasser lui revient en mémoire, comme une centaines d'autres fois depuis la fête. Veronica prit alors son portable et chercha un numéro, ayant soudain une nouvelle idée pour avancer dans son enquête principal.**

_- Allo Logan ? C'est Veronica._ [...] _J'ai un service à te demander, tu peux me rejoindre à la plage dans une vingtaine de minutes ? _

‡

**× Veronica attendait le jeune homme sur la digue avec la boule au ventre. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle se sentait si nerveuse ? A près tout son besoin d'enquêter était plus fort que de voir ce garçon, non ? Weevil aussi aurait put l'aider mais pourquoi le déranger encore une fois ? Il en avait bien fait assez. De plus, elle n'avait pas vu Logan depuis sa dernière conversation au réfectoire. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport ! Alors qu'elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts, celui qui comblait toute ces pensée se présenta face à elle avec un sourire charmeur... et deux glaces à l'italienne framboise-vanille de chez Romi. Heureuse que ça change des cafés que Duncan lui offrait sans cesse en ce moment, elle s'empara de celle qui lui tendait et le remercia en sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir peu à peu.**

_- Je savais que tu allais craqué._

**× Sous l'œil interrogatif de la jeune femme, Logan préféra être plus explicite.**

_- Pour me donner un rencard,_ ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

_- Dans tes rêves Echolls,_ intervint-t-elle en affichant la même mine.

**× Elle entama sa crème glacée et découvrit avec surprise qu'elle n'en avait jamais mangé une aussi délicieuse... pourtant le gout ne semblait pas avoir changé.**

_- Alors ? Tu attends peut-être que je mette une musique à suspens pour que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide ?_

_- Je croyais que c'était un rencard ?... T'es vraiment obligé de gâché ce moment ? _Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

**× Il échangèrent un sourire complice... étrangement complice. Veronica, gêner par cette soudaine proximité, retourna son attention vers sa glace et se prépara à aller droit au but.**

_- J'ai besoin que tu fasses diversion pendant que j'emprunte des pièces à convictions dans le local des preuves du commissariat._

_- Oh... Et tu appelles ça un service ?_

_- On dirai que je me suis trompée à ton sujet... Tu n'es pas si « anti-autorité » que ça finalement..._ Le taquina-t-elle.

_- Tu cherches quoi exactement ?_

_- Secret professionnel._

**× Logan réfléchit un instant avant de s'arrêter, suivit par Veronica qui lui fit face. Il la scuta alors un moment, lui laissant la désagréable impression d'être passé aux rayons X avant qu'il ne coupe le silence.**

_- J'accepte._

_- C'est gentil, merci._

_- ... Mais à une condition._

**× Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciel avant de l'observer à nouveau****.**

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Répond à ma question._

_- Qui est ?_

**× Il lui adressa un sourire, détourna quelques secondes la tête afin de prendre un air neutre puis se lança.**

_- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas demandé à Weevil ?_

_- Comment ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle, troublé.

_- Je suis sûr que tu m'as compris,_ dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait sûr de lui.

**× La jeune femme essaya de ne pas baisser la tête et tenta de trouver une explication crédible, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. **

_- ... Je lui ai demandé beaucoup trop de services ces derniers temps... et tu étais le seul autre Bad Boy à disposition, _ironisa-t-elle pour se donner une contenance.

_- Ah vraiment ?... Pourtant ça ne t'aurais pas dérangeais en temps normal... T'as une meilleure excuse ?_

_- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?_

**× Les deux adolescents se regardèrent longuement. Ils savaient tous les deux où est-ce que cette conversation les menaient et aucun d'eux n'avait envie de confirmer cette théorie. Logan attendit encore plusieurs secondes avant d'abandonner... Après tout il n'y avait peut-être pas de raison particulière.**

_- Quand est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ?_

_- Ce soir._

_- Et comment tu veux que je m'y prenne ?_

_- Pour ça, je te fais entièrement confiance._

‡

**× Logan entrait dans le commissariat, tenant une bouteille de Vodka au trois quart vide. Il se dirigeait à présent vers Sacks d'un pas incertain, inquiet quant à l'idée que sa petite démonstration ne suffise pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il afficha un air grave et appuya plusieurs fois sur la sonnette fixait sur le comptoir.**

_- Logan ?... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_

_- J'aimerais voir le sheriff._

_- Il est presque 21heure, il n'est plus là._

_- Mais vous si ?_

_- Je suis de garde._

_- Pourtant vous êtes son adjoint. Il ne pourrait pas donner ces corvées à un autre flic ?_

**× Sacks, piquait au vif par cette remarque auquel il n'avait jamais pensé, réfléchit un moment.**

_- Je dois prendre des responsabilités si un jour je devais prendre sa place._

_- Comme lui amener des donuts et des litres de cafés ?_

**× Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il remarqua la bouteille d'alcool dans les mains du jeune 3.09.**

_- Désolé monsieur Echolls mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous placer en cellule de dégrisement._

_- Ne vous excusez pas Sacks, c'est votre bouleau de mettre les Echolls sous les verrous,_ affirma-t-il sans protester.

_- Je vous libère demain à la première heure si vous avez dessaouler,_ dit-il avec un ton compatissant.

**× A peine eurent-ils quitter la pièce que Veronica se dirigea vers le premier bureau et prit les clefs du local à preuves. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle eut tout le temps de prendre des cassettes, de les remplacer par des vierges, et de retourner sur ses pas. Au moment où elle allait quitter le poste, elle hésita un instant avant de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la salle principale où Sacks était de retour.**

_- Bonsoir,_ dit-elle poliment.

_- Veronica, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je suis passée voir Logan, on m'a dit qu'on l'avait accompagné au poste._

_- Les heures de visites sont terminées._

_- Ça ne prendra qu'un instant._

**× Il attendit un moment puis acquiesça.**

_- Ça reste entre nous c'est bien clair ?_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne saura que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien plus altruiste que votre patron, _dit-elle sous le ton de la confidence.

**× Celui-ci afficha un sourire avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au cellule et de lui ouvrir celle de Logan. La petite blonde, ignorant le regard surpris du millionnaire, remercia Sacks et attendit qu'il parte avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.**

_- Il y avait peut-être un autre moyen qui t'aurais accordé une bonne nuit de sommeil._

_- Que veux-tu ? Je suis de la veille école... Et puis, qui peux tenir ce rôle là mieux que moi ?_

_- Pour tout te dire, je suis assez flattée, c'est la première fois qu'un garçon va jusqu'à passé la nuit en prison pour moi, _dit-elle avec humour.

**× Logan afficha un sourire avant de franchir le dernier mètre qui les séparaient. Le cœur de Veronica s'emballa alors que les yeux de l'adolescent se plongeaient dans les siens. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, laissant leur souffles se mêler. Alors que Logan s'apprêter à franchir la dernière distance qui séparait leurs lèvres, Veronica fut prit de doutes et recula de plusieurs mètres.**

_- Je suis désolée,_ réussit-elle à formuler avant de partir.


	13. Chapter 13

**× Veronica venait de rentrer chez elle après l'étrange échange qu'elle avait eu avec Logan. Elle posa son sac sur le canapé, s'installa sur le fauteuil sans plus tarder et expira bruyamment. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le commissariat, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait eu l'impression de pouvoir respirer normalement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Logan avait tenté de l'embrasser, et elle ne voulait plus y penser. Mais malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêché de voir encore et encore les images du jeune homme qui s'approchait dangereusement des ses lèvres. Et bien qu'encore troublée, elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur l'affaire en cour en insérant une des cassettes de surveillance dans le magnétoscope. Une sorte de neige grésilla sur l'écran avant que la vidéo n'apparaisse enfin.**

« Pile au bon moment. »

**× En effet, on pouvait maintenant y voir trois personnes munis de cagoules qui entraient dans le garage et pointaient leur armes sur monsieur Capello. Celui-ci ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de donner la totalité de l'argent qui se trouvait sur les lieux à la personne la plus proche. Veronica stoppa alors la vidéo, remarquant un détail sur l'un des malfaiteurs.**

‡

**× Veronica s'arrêtait vingt minutes plus tard devant la maison d'Eli Navarro. Décidemment, elle devrait faire plus attention avant de donner sa confiance à un PCHers. Elle se décida enfin à descendre de sa Chrysler LeBaron et toqua à la porte de celui qu'elle considérait encore il y peu de temps comme un ami. Weevil ouvrit alors la porte et perdit son sourire en voyant la petite blonde face à lui.**

_- Tu en as mis du temps._

_- Dommage pour toi Weevil, on ne peut plus commettre un meurtre et restait impuni de nos jours... Ça s'appelle la justice. Plutôt embêtant pas vrai ?_ Exagéra-t-elle pour avoir des réponses à ces questions.

_- Oh là ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai commis aucun meurtre._

_- Quand je pense que c'est toi qui m'a aidé à entrer dans le garage des Capello !_ Continua-t-elle, écœurée.

_- Comment tu as sut que j'étais l'auteur du casse ?_

_- Je me suis procurée les cassettes de surveillance et j'ai remarqué que tu portais les gans en cuir que je t'ai offert après que tu m'ai aidé à me venger de Madison l'an dernier._

_- Observatrice.- Dis moi quand je peux appeler les flics surtout._

_- Je n'ai pas tué Jenny, j'ai juste fait le vol._

_- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je te crois maintenant?_

_- Fais moi confiance._

_- Alors dit moi tout ce que tu sais !_

_- Kate à des problèmes avec les FitzPatrick, tu sais qui ils sont ?_

_- Bien sûr, ils ont un bar, le River Stix, et une mauvaise réputation._

_- La drogue qu'elle vendait leur appartenait. Elle s'en ai fait piquer une bonne quantité et a besoin de fric pour payer sa dette envers eux._

_- Et tu ne t'es pas dit une seconde que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec le meurtre de sa sœur ?_

_- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai demandé de te tenir loin de cette affaire ?... Ils sont dangereux._

_- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour elle ?_

_- Faut croire que je suis une bonne âme._

**× Veronica le fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons et de prendre son portable.**

_- Kate, c'est Veronica. Rejoins moi au lycée demain à l'heure du repas, il faut qu'on parle._

‡

**× Le lendemain, Logan n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour rentrer chez lui, se préparer, et aller au lycée après que Sacks l'ai libéré. Mais finalement, il était arrivé à l'heure à son cour de lettre et s'installait désormais au près de son meilleur ami.**

_- T'étais où ? Je t'ai laissé pleins de messages,_ demanda celui-ci.

_- Chez notre bon vieux sheriff._

_- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas._

**× Duncan le regarda d'un œil inquisiteur avant de changer de sujet.**

_- J'emmène Veronica et Mac au match de demain et il reste deux places dans ma voiture... Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup mais si tu veux, Dick et toi,..._

_- C'est d'accord,_ accepta Logan sans attendre la fin de la question.

_- Super._

‡

**× Veronica était installée au réfectoire du lycée, ses pensées tournaient vers les événements de la veille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Au moment où elle posa son visage entre ses mains, fatiguée par le manque de sommeil qu'avait provoqué l'acte de Logan Echolls, Kate vint à sa rencontre et offrit à Veronica de quoi penser à tout autre chose.**

_- Tu voulais me voir ?_

_- Exact... J'arrête d'enquêter pour toi._

_- Je ne comprend pas._

_- Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu dois une belle somme d'argent aux FitzPatrick ?_

_- Je ne voulais pas que tu te focalises sur l'idée qu'ils soient responsables du meurtre de ma sœur. Il fallait que tu exploites toute les pistes._

_- Laisse moi faire mon travail à partir de maintenant ! Et si tu veux que je t'aides efficacement... ne me cache plus ce genre d'informations._

_- Tout ce que tu voudras._

**× Veronica la fixa un long moment avant de quitter la table, laissant son plateau repas intact derrière elle.**

« Décidemment tout vas de travers en ce moment. »

**× Et en effet, a l'instant où elle passa devant les toilettes des filles, quelqu'un arriva derrière elle et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la pièce.**

_-__ On peut se parler ?_ Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de Logan.

**× Veronica leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui réléchissait à ses futures paroles. Au moment où elle croisa son regard, un frisson la parcourue de part en part.**

_- Au sujet d'hier, je voulais te dire que..._

_- C'est oublié, ne t'inquiètes pas,_ l'interrompit-elle avant qu'il ne s'explique.

_- Peut-être pour toi... mais pas pour moi._

**× La jeune femme le dévisagea avant de soupirer et de se dirigeait vers la porte principal. Mais Logan lui saisit le poignet.**

_- Je sais, ça parait absurde, mais..._

_- __Tu te fiches de moi ? _Le coupa-t-elle une seconde fois._ Est-ce que c'est un nouveau moyen pour me faire du mal ?... Parce que je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas me pardonner aussi facilement. _Réfléchit-elle en dégageant son bras de la main de Logan.

_- C'est pas du tout ça Veronica..._

_- Où alors je ne suis qu'une de tes nouvelles proies ?... Depuis que Lilly est morte tu n'as jamais eu de relation stable et tu veux me faire croire que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?_

_- Oui,_ répondit-il simplement tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique.

**× Veronica se figea, étonné par la lueur de sincérité qui brillait dans ses yeux. Logan s'approcha, l'obligeant donc à reculer. Il sourit nerveusement face à ce geste et se figea à nouveau.**

_- Ça semble dingue,_ répéta-t-il, _mais je ne me fou pas de toi... Ecoute je ne sais pas encore quels sont exactement la nature de mes sentiments pour toi mais..._

_- Tu as pensé à Duncan ?... Il est ton meilleur ami et tu sais qu'il tient énormément à moi._

_- C'est vrai. Mais pour te dire la vérité je n'en ai rien à cirer... Le simple fait de l'entendre parler de ses sorties avec toi me rend malade._

**× Il s'avança à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne bougea pas. Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer la glaçait sur place. Un malaise extrême s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle tentait de faire un choix entre son bonheur à elle et celui de Duncan. Mais toutes ces questions s'envolèrent au moment où Logan déposa sa main sous son menton. Une décharge la parcourue alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Puis soudain, elle reprit ces esprits et s'éloigna de nouveau.**

_- Tu es peut-être prêt à trahir Duncan, moi pas... Alors laisse moi._

_- Je le ferai... dès que tu arriveras à me dire que c'est parce que tu ne tient pas à moi que tu ne veux pas me laisser une chance... et pas parce que les sentiments que Duncan éprouve pour toi t'en empêche._

**× Il lui dépose un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Veronica resta un long moment sans bouger, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui n'avait cessé d'accélérer lorsque Logan était à proximité. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? L'ignorer serait sans doute la meilleure solution... Mais pour combien de temps ? Et surtout, arriverait-elle à le faire ? Les questions se multipliaient dans sa tête tandis que les réponses se faisaient rares voir inexistantes. Elle se décida enfin à sortir des toilettes à son tour et se dirigea vers le parking. Voyant que le Nissan Xterra de Logan ne se trouvait plus sur place, elle émit un soupire de soulagement. Au moins, elle ne croiserai plus son regard envoutant aujourd'hui.**

‡

**× Veronica rentrait à Mars Investigation et posa son ordinateur portable sur son bureau avant de s'installer face à lui. Elle se connecta sur sa boîte mail et découvrit qu'elle avait reçut plusieurs nouveaux messages. Son attention se porta sur l'un d'entre qui avait pour objet : « réponse au courrier reçut joint avec une photo de Jennifer Capello. Veronica ne perdit pas de temps et l'ouvrit dans la seconde. En parcourant le mail des yeux, elle retrouva peu à peu espoir.**

_Bonjour,J'ai bien reçut votre courrier et je peux peut-être vous donner les informations que vous cherchez. Je serais de retour chez moi mercredi vers 16 heures. Venez si vous le pouvez. Ci-dessous, mon adresse..._

**× L'adolescente lut rapidement le lieux de rendez-vous avant d'afficher un sourire triomphant. Apparemment, la chance lui souriait à nouveau.**


	14. Chapter 14

**× Mac et Veronica préparaient leurs dernières affaires pour le week-end à Charleston quand on toqua à la porte. La petite blonde, sous les rires de son amie, leva les bras en l'air et imita les cris des pom pom girls de son lycée avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée et d'ouvrir à un beau jeune homme. Son sourire se figea instantanément, laissant place à un sentiment de malaise qu'elle détestait éprouver et qui se réalisait toujours quand Logan était à proximité. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et la scruta de la tête au pieds. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une jupe assez courte, d'un débardeur, et d'un gilet. Le tout dans les couleurs vert et jaune de Neptune High. En effet, elle avez voulu jouer le jeu pour le premier match de Wallace et avait même été jusqu'à ce peindre trois petits mots sur sa joue droite :: Allez les Pirates ! **

_- Tu ferais une magnifique pom pom girl._

**× Le teint de Veronica vira immédiatement au cramoisie et une sensation de chaleur parcourut l'intégralité de son corps. Elle resta pourtant là, sans bouger ni parler, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du beau surfer. Celui-ci, ravi de l'effet produit, s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui permettant de sentir l'agréable odeur de son aftershave et baissa la voix pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.**

_- J'adore quand tu rougies._

**× Veronica réagit enfin et posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, laissant un choc électrique les parcourir. A contre cœur et avec l'aide d'une petite pression, elle parvint à le faire reculer d'un mètre.**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-__ Duncan ne t'as pas prévenue ? Il m'a invité avec Dick pour le trajet._

_- Il ne manquait plus que ça..._ répliqua-t-elle, dépitée.

**× Il se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne cherche Duncan des yeux. Apparemment, aucun autre adolescent n'était en vue. Elle reporta alors son attention vers le jeune surfeur et s'aperçut qu'il caressait la tête de Patrouille. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait put ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, mais fut surpris en voyant la bête si affectueuse envers Logan.**

_- Où sont les autres ?_ Demanda-t-elle finalement.

_- Ils sont partis faire quelques achats pour le week-end._

_- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?_

_- ... J'avais envie de te voir._

**× Bien que touchée par ses propos qu'il avait dit sans une once d'ironie, l'adolescente lui adressa un regard insistant, pour qu'il s'explique d'avantage.**

_- Duncan voulait que quelqu'un reste pour vous aider à vous préparer._

_- On l'est._

_- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?_

_- ... Bien sûr._

**× Celui-ci la remercia d'un sourire avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine suivit du pitbull. Il porta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur Veronica.**

_- Où est Mac ?_

_- Elle prend une douche en vitesse._

**× Logan sembla rassuré par ses propos et s'avança de quelques pas, arrivant finalement à quelques centimètre de Veronica.**

_- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ?_

**× Devinant qu'il faisait référence à leur précédente discussion, la jeune femme ne sut que répondre, surprise qu'il persiste autant alors qu'elle lui avait exposé son point de vue. **

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Au contraire, j'ai besoin de savoir..._

**× Veronica baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, essayant d'oublier les sensations qu'elle ressentait quand elle savait le regard de l'adolescent posé sur elle.**

_- Tu aimes encore Duncan ?_

**× Celle-ci réfléchit rapidement avant d'en venir à la seule réponse qui lui éviter de souffrir plus tard.**

_- ... Oui._

**× Logan sentit son cœur manquait un battement mais ne se découragea pas. Il posa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme et l'obligea à redresser la tête.**

_-__ Vraiment ?_

**× Veronica s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Mac qui les dévisagea un long moment. Logan et Veronica prirent rapidement de la distance et s'échangèrent des banalités pour essayer de sauver les apparences. L'informaticienne afficha un sourire amusé avant de retourner dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie pour les laisser seul. Ceux-ci s'adressèrent un léger sourire en voyant dans quelle situation il venaient de se mettre, et sans s'en rendre compte, s'approchèrent à nouveau l'un de l'autre. Logan passa une main sur la joue de Veronica avant de la redescendre jusqu'à sa taille. Le temps sembla se suspendre lorsque la jeune femme, n'y tenant plus, avait posé ses mains derrière les épaules du jeune homme et avait déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci l'avait alors prolongé, laissant apparaître le désir qui les consumaient depuis quelques temps. Leur souffles se mélangèrent et une agréable sensation de bien être les submergea. Le monde n'avait plus d'importance, tandis que seul l'aboiement de Patrouille parvint à les faire revenir à la réalité. Veronica se sépara de ses lèvres avec regret puis entendit des voix se rapprochaient. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de celle de Dick et Duncan, elle voulu repousser Logan mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension, voyant enfin qu'il ne voulait pas se cacher, que ses sentiments pour elle était sérieux. Mais elle n'était pas prête, et il le comprit tout de suite. Alors, docilement, il prit de nouveau de la distance, le cœur lourd, et s'appuya à l'un des murs de la pièce. La petite blonde eut juste eu le temps de le remercier que les deux riches adolescent entrèrent dans la pièce. Mac les rejoints sans plus attendre, sachant que le moment d'intimité entre Logan et Veronica était à présent révolu.**

_- Alors ? Le grand Dick ne vous à pas trop manqué ?_

**× Veronica et Mac levèrent les yeux aux ciel sous le sourire des garçons avant d'aller prendre leur affaires dans la chambre. Duncan s'approcha d'elles sans plus attendre et posa son regard sur son ex petite amie.**

_- Donne moi ton sac je vais aller le mettre dans la voiture._

**× Veronica s'exécuta, mal à l'aise alors que Logan serrer discrètement les poings en tentant de se contrôler. Elle lui jeta un regard furtif avant de quitter la pièce pour prendre l'air, suivit de Mac.**

_- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Très bien, mais dit moi... C'est bien Duncan qui te plait pas vrai ?_

**× Veronica se tourna vers elle mais fut incapable de lui mentir. Alors que les images du baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Logan défilaient devant ses yeux, le rouge lui monta de nouveau au joue, faisant par la même occasion comprendre à Mac ce qu'elle ressentait. Au moment où elle allait lui donner une réponse, les garçons arrivèrent à leur tour et s'approchèrent des filles. Logan passa devant elles avec Dick, faisant semblant d'écouter le monologue de son ami sur les pom pom girls de l'équipe de Charleston. Duncan, lui, quitta la résidence au côté de Veronica et Mac. Arrivés devant la voiture, il chargea les affaires dans le coffre puis rejoint la troupe. **

_- Je vais conduire,_ déclara Logan, trouvant de ce fait un moyen pour se changer les idées.

_- Tu es sûr ? _Demanda Duncan.

_- Oui, je vais prendre les choses en mains, _ajouta-t-il après un regard vers la petite blonde.

**× Veronica essaya de garder un air neutre alors que Duncan lui confiait ses clefs. Les deux meilleurs amis prirent place à l'avant du véhicule, obligeant l'une des filles à se trouver aux côtés de Dick. Et par un fin stratagème, c'est Veronica qui réussit à avoir la meilleure place. Mac lui jeta un regard glacial, comprenant qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois de plus fait avoir par la petite blonde avant que la voiture ne démarre. Logan alluma sans plus attendre la radio pour détendre l'atmosphère et la chanson de Hoobastank : The Reason, retentit à leur oreilles. Il croisa alors le regard de Veronica dans le rétroviseur et elle comprit de suite ce qu'il voulait lui dire par là. En effet, ses paroles résumaient parfaitement ce qu'il pensait tout bas, et qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire. Plus que touchait, la lycéenne détourna son visage vers les vitres teintées, ressentant comme un grand vide en elle. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que personnes se prononcent un mot.**

_- Tu sais quoi Duncan ? _Intervint Dick..._ Rappelles moi d'éviter ce genre de situation à l'avenir._

_- J'imagine parfaitement le bonheur que pourrait me procurer le simple fait de ne pas me trouver à tes côtés, _ajouta Mac.

- Pourquoi cacher autant de tension sexuelle devant ce masque de génie informatique Cindy ?

- Pour éviter d'attirer les garçons comme toi... Richard.

**× A son plus grand plaisir, Dick ne sut que répondre. L'ambiance parut se détendre à partir de là et chacun essaya d'y mettre du siens pour que le reste du trajet soit plus supportable.**

_- J'ai réservé trois chambres à l'hôtels le plus proche du gymnase. On aura un peu de temps pour aller y faire un tour avant le début du match._

_- Trois chambres ?_ Demanda Veronica.

_- Une pour vous deux, l'autre pour Dick et Logan et la dernière pour Wallace et moi._

_- Merci._

_- Ça me fait plaisir._

**× En effet, Duncan lui avait proposé la veille de passer le week-end complet à Charleston, et même si elle avait insisté longuement pour participer au frais, il avait refusé jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule.**

_- Logan et moi on s'est renseignée et on sait qu'il y à l'ouverture d'une nouvelle boîte au centre de la ville... Vous n'êtes pas vraiment le genre de filles à faire la fête mais je suis sûr que Dick arrivera à vous dérider un petit peu,_ répliqua le surfeur blond avec un sourire suffisant.

_- Pour ce genre de programme on peut te faire confiance,_ affirma la petite blonde, exaspérée.

_- J'ai même une surprise pour toi Logan,_ continua le jeune homme sans faire attention aux propos de l'adolescente.

_- En général je déteste les tiennes alors je préférerais que tu m'en parles tout de suite._

_- J'ai croisé Jackie et elle m'a assuré qu'elle serai de la partie._

**× Veronica serra les dents et observa la réaction de Logan qui avait l'air de prendre l'information à la légère. Quelque peu rassurée, la petite blonde décida tout de même qu'elle avait beaucoup trop attendue et se mit à se concentrer sur le moyen de ridiculiser sa nouvelle rivale.**


	15. Chapter 15

**× Duncan, Veronica, Logan, Mac et Dick venaient de franchir les portes de l'hôtel où ils allaient séjournaient pendant l'intégralité du week-end. Ils se dirigèrent vers le guichet et attendirent patiemment que quelqu'un vienne à leur rencontre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jolie blonde arriva face à eux et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.**

_- Bienvenus au Charleston Grant Hotel, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Bien plus que vous ne le croyiez en tout cas,_ affirma Dick avec un son plus beau sourire.

**× Toute la clique leva les yeux au ciel avant que Duncan ne prenne le relais.**

_-__ J'ai réservé trois chambres au nom de Kane._

**× Veronica, réalisant soudainement ses propos, le prit par le bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin après s'être excusé au près de la gérante.**

_- C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que tu nous paye trois suites dans un hôtel de luxe !_

_- Je t'ai dit que ça ne me posais aucun problème._

_- Pour moi ça en pose un ! _

_- Très bien, mais je ne sais pas si on trouveras un autre hôtel qui n'est pas encore complet un samedi._

_- Alors on peut se partager une suite... ça ne me dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé._

_- C'est toi qui voit._

_- Merci._

**× Ils retournèrent au près des autres. Veronica jeta un coup d'œil à Logan qui avait le visage étrangement crispé avant de baisser la tête et se concentrer sur les modifications qu'annonçait son ex petit ami.**

‡

**× Après ça, la journée s'était déroulé à vitesse extrême. En effet, Logan avaient décidé de prendre une autre suite, tout comme Dick, pour laisser une chance aux autres de dormir dans un vrai lit. Pourtant, Veronica ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il voulait prendre un peu de distance avec elle, sans doute pour réfléchir à sa situation. A près tout, elle avait souhaité que leur baiser reste secret. Et pour le moment, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle le regrettait. A présent, ils étaient tous à l'entrée du gymnase, attendant que la file diminue pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle de sport. Logan et Dick étaient à l'écart et semblait plus enthousiasme que jamais alors que Duncan, lui, ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien a son ex petite amie qui ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à ses propos. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé à Logan, elle serait incapable de se sentir tout à fait elle-même. Après quelques minutes, ils purent enfin s'installaient sur les gradins avec plusieurs paquet de pop-corn pour fêter l'événement. Les deux surfeurs avaient choisis le rang qui se trouvaient au dessus des trois autres pour être un peu plus à leurs aise. Apparemment ils étaient arrivé juste à temps. En effet, il n'y avait plus aucune places de libre et les pom pom girls entrèrent en scène sous l'œil envieux de Dick Casablancas.**

‡

**× Wallace et le capitaine de l'équipe adverse se placèrent au centre du terrain, se concentrant pleinement sur la partie qui allait bientôt débutée. Un arbitre vint les rejoindre et lança le ballon en l'air avant de siffler pour indiquer que le match commençait. Neptune réussit à récupérer la balle et se dirigèrent alors vers le panier adverse avec vitesse inouïe. Wallace, qui avait de nouveau la balle, feignis un shoot avant de la passer à Casey Gant qui marqua un panier à trois points. De nombreux adolescents de Neptune, qui étaient venus assister au match, s'écrièrent et applaudir les joueurs pendant qu'ils rejoignaient la défense. Et, à peine deux minutes plus tard, Wallace mit le second panier, entrainant les acclamations de Mac et Veronica.**

_- Et moi qui croyais que tu ne t'amusais jamais Mars,_ intervint Dick derrière elle.

_- Laisse-la tranquille mec, _rétorqua Duncan.

_- Comme tu veux... mais pose toi les bonnes questions avant de faire la même erreur deux fois en retournant dans ses bras._

**× Veronica serra les dents, elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tout le monde parler de Duncan et d'elle comme le retour du couple phare du lycée. Peut-être qu'à une époque, cela lui aurait plut, mais ce temps était révolu. Elle tenta de croiser le regard de Logan mais celui-ci s'obstinait à garder ses yeux sur le match, bien qu'il avait l'air hors de lui.**

‡

**× L'ambiance battait son plein dans la nouvelle boîte de la ville. En effet, les Pirates avait gagné 88 à 63 et fêter dignement cette victoire. Mac et Veronica n'avait pas encore put se retrouvaient seul avec Wallace, car celui-ci était sollicité par un nombre trop important de sportifs et supporters qui le félicitaient d'avoir aussi bien jouait... Mais elle ne durent pas attendre bien longtemps. En effet, après quelques nouvelles minutes assise au bar, le jeune homme revint vers elle, heureux mais épuisé, en leur adressant un sourire.**

_- Il faut qu'on te félicite avant que tu ne te retrouves encerclé,_ dit Mac avec amusement.

_- C'est gentil mais je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher._

_- Quoi déjà ? _S'exclama Veronica. _Normalement tu es toujours partant pour ce genre de soirée... Et en plus c'est toi le roi ce soir._

_- Justement... je suis bien plus à l'aise sur un terrain à mettre les trois quarts des points que de me faire servir des verres par des filles qui veulent abuser de mon corps,_ rétorqua-t-il avec ironie.

_- Pourquoi essayes-tu tout le temps de te faire passer pour un macho alors que tu es le plus gentil garçon qu'on connaisse ?_ Soupira la petite blonde.

_- Parce que les filles aiment les méchants garçons, _dit-il avant de se lever, de leur adresser un dernier regard et de s'éclipser.

‡

**× Veronica observait Jackie Cook avec fureur, ne sachant toujours pas comment lui faire regretter d'être une fille aussi imbue d'elle-même. Mais toute ses questions s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme s'approchait de Logan. Et étrangement, elle n'en fut pas plus furieuse. En effet, toute ses pensée s'était tournée sur ce baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui quelques heures plus tôt. Sur ce frisson qu'elle avait ressentit quand leur souffles s'était mêlait. Et alors même qu'elle constatait que Jackie tentait de le séduire, elle n'était plus inquiète. Ce baiser, qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire, la rassurait suffisamment sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait le jeune homme envers elle... et qu'elle éprouvait également. Alors, après une longue inspiration elle se dirigea vers eux avec hésitation.**

_- Hey..._ dit-elle avec un sourire timide en fixant Logan.

**× Celui-ci détourna son regard de Jackie pour le plonger dans celui de Veronica. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans prononcer un mots, se contentant seulement de se détailler avec un léger mal aise.**

_- Hey,_ répondit enfin le jeune homme.

_- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler ?_

**× Jackie fit les gros yeux, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui se passer entre les deux adolescents. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait aucune chance. Logan était loin de la regarder comme il l'observait elle, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle. Elle n'eut pourtant pas son mot à dire, car Logan et Veronica se dirigeait déjà vers le bars en la laissant seule et stupéfaite au centre de la boîte... Elle n'était décidemment pas habitué à ce qu'un garçon lui résiste.**

‡

**× Logan remerciait le barman qui venait de lui servir un verre de whisky et portait déjà celui-ci à ses lèvres.**

_- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?_ Demanda Veronica.

_-__ C'est-ce que je fais constamment, _dit-il avant d'avaler l'alcool cul-sec.

**× Veronica baissa la tête, quelque peu déçut par l'attitude de Logan qui ne l'avait pas regardait depuis qu'ils s'étaient éloignaient de Jackie. Elle se tut quelques secondes encore avant de l'observer à nouveau.**

_- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ?_

_- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée... Duncan est pas très loin tu sais,_ dit-il avec reproche.

_- Finalement j'ai dut me tromper en croyant qu'on pourraient parler sérieusement toi et moi... Amuse-toi bien._

**× Elle se redressa et commença à s'éloigner avant que Logan ne lui saisisse le poignet et ne l'oblige à lui faire de nouveau face. Veronica en eut le souffle coupés en voyant à qu'elle point les yeux du jeune homme montrait une profonde tristesse et ne put le supporter. Elle baissa donc la tête, avant que Logan ne lui redresse en lui glissant la main sous le menton.**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... Tu m'as déjà fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible entre nous alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?_

_- Quoi ?_ Dit-elle abasourdie. _Tu essayes de me mettre toute la responsabilité sur le dos alors que c'est toi qui a voulu ça ! C'est toi qui a essayé de m'embrasser au commissariat et c'est..._

_- Toi qui m'a embrassé aujourd'hui ! Pourtant tu devais savoir à ce moment-là que tu ne voudrais pas que ça aille plus loin._

_- Et toi tu le veux ?_ Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

**× Le jeune homme détourna la tête un instant, il n'était pas habituait à ouvrir son cœur aussi rapidement... Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il s'était enterré sous une attitude de Bad Boy et qu'il enchainait toutes les fêtes à la recherches de nouvelles conquêtes. Mais tout ça ne l'intéressait plus maintenant, et c'était à cause d'elle.**

_- Oui,_ répondit-il simplement en replongeant ses yeux dans les siens... _Mais Duncan a l'air de s'intéresser de nouveau à toi et ça n'a pas l'air de te rendre totalement indifférente._

**× Veronica crut recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Comment pouvait-il le croire après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer ? Apparemment il pensait qu'elle jouait avec ses sentiments, et cela la déçut énormément. Elle lui lança alors un regard froid, lui murmura qu'il n'avait rien comprit et disparut dans la foule.**


	16. Chapter 16

**× Veronica était de retour dans la suite qu'avait réservé Duncan. Et, à peine rentrait, elle jeta son manteau sur le canapé de cuivre puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de faire le point. Depuis la reprise des cours, tout s'était accéléré entre Logan et elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse freiner quoi que ce soit. Duncan, lui, s'était alors retrouvé reléguait au second plan, bien qu'il montrait de plus en plus ses sentiments envers la petite blonde. Veronica soupira à cette pensée et ouvrit la sortie d'eau avant de se dévêtir et de s'engouffrer sous la douche. L'effet du liquide qui s'écoulait sur sa peau fut comme un choc, entrainant une série d'images qui défila à vive allure devant ses yeux et qui se portaient sur une unique personne : Logan. Durant toute ses années, elle n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde pouvoir ressentir quelque chose pour ce garçon. Et voilà qu'elle était prise de doutes affreux à cause d'un simple baiser. Veronica coupa soudainement l'eau et sortit de la douche... Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Mais alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, de nouveau sèche et habillait, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle ne souhaitait voir quiconque en ce moment, mais après hésitation, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, pensant que c'était sans doute Mac qui avait perdu les clefs et qui cherchait à savoir pourquoi elle avait quitté la fête sans prévenir. Pourtant, la petite blonde se figea quand elle ouvrit la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fit un mouvement pour refermer celle-ci mais Logan la retint d'une main ferme. Veronica plongea son regard dans le sien en essayant d'afficher un regard froid. Mais celui-ci s'adoucit bien vite en observant la mine du jeune homme.**

_- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?_ Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

**× Veronica ne répondit pas et se contenta de partir en direction de la salle à manger. Logan attendit un instant avant de la suivre, le cœur serrait.**

_- Je sais que je ne suis surement pas la personne que tu as envi de voir en ce moment mais..._

_- Oui tu as raison, Duncan me manque beaucoup trop,_ répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

**× Logan la regarda avec insistance avant de s'approcher de quelques pas.**

**- **_Je le reconnais, j'ai fait une erreur en sous-entendant que tu avais encore des sentiments pour lui mais je crois que j'avais des raisons de douter._

_- Très bien, cite m'en une._

_- Tu veux rire ? On se connait depuis nos douze ans et déjà à cette époque vous vous faisiez les yeux doux ! Tu disais toi-même que votre histoire était exceptionnelle et personne n'a jamais sut pourquoi Duncan t'as quitté... Alors permet moi de douter sur les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui._

_- ... Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais embrassé si il y avait la moindre chance que ça marche entre Duncan et moi ?_

_- ... C'est à toi de me le dire._

**× Veronica baissa la tête, elle n'avait jamais aimé exprimer ses sentiments. Les seules personnes qui avaient bénéficier de ceux-ci était Keith et Patrouille. Logan le comprit bien vite mais n'abandonna pas. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme et réajusta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de Veronica avant de lui relever le menton et de l'obliger à croiser son regard. Maintenant, c'était à elle de franchir la dernière limite qui les séparaient. Et, après une courte hésitation, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, entoura les épaules du jeune homme de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Un frisson les traversa alors que Logan répondait à celui-ci avec plus de passion. Leur souffle se mélangèrent un long moment avant qu'ils ne soit obligeaient de se séparer pour réapprovisionner leur poumons en oxygène.**

_- Je devrais peut-être y aller... Duncan ne va pas tarder à rentrer,_ proposa Logan.

_- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler ?_

_- Quoi, avec Duncan ?_

_- Nan, de ce qui viens de se passer..._

_- En ce qui me concerne c'est très clair, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser,_ répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

**× Contre toute attente, une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard de Veronica, ce qui poussa Logan a retrouvé quelque peu son sérieux.**

_- Très bien, mais pas ici._

**× Veronica acquiesça et suivit le jeune homme qui venait de quitter la suite et se dirigeait à présent vers le couloir de droite. Une minute plus tard, Logan ouvrait la porte de sa suite et invita l'adolescente à l'y rejoindre. Après une courte hésitation, elle le retrouva à l'intérieur et ils rejoignirent ensemble la pièce principale. Logan attrapa alors Veronica par la taille et approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'adolescente, mais celle-ci esquissa le baiser avec un sourire.**

_- Apparemment tu as oublié ce que signifie le verbe parler ?_

_- Tout ce dont je me rappelle à dire vrai c'est qu'il faut se servir de sa bouche._

_- Logan..._

_- Je sais, tu es sérieuse, mais moi aussi._

_- Excuse-moi, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, _affirma-t-elle avec ironie.

_-__ Très bien, je vais faire un effort, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce dont tu as besoin d'éclaircir... Tu m'as embrassé deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, pour moi c'est tout ce qui a de plus compréhensible._

_- Je t'écoutes, qu'est-ce que tu en conclus Sherlock ?_

_- Que tu es tombé sous mon charme,_ affirma-t-il avec un regard séducteur.

_- Tu vois, tu n'arrives pas à rester sérieux plus de vingt secondes,_ ajouta la petite blonde avec un soupire.

_- C'est sans doute parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire,_ annonça-t-il avec un ton nettement plus sombre.

**× L'adolescente s'approcha alors de lui et déposa ses mains sur son torse avec un sourire.**

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais extra-lucide... Et dire que je ne croyais pas ceux qui disait que tu avais des talents cachés._

**× Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire complice qui retira tout doute dans l'esprit de Logan, apparemment, elle ne regrettait pas encore le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt.**

_- C'est juste que... _commença-t-elle, hésitante, _je pense qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant de parler de notre relation à Duncan._

**× Logan ne pus s'empêché de sourire en entendant la jeune femme officialiser les choses entre eux.**

_- Je veux trouver le bon moment,_ se justifia-t-elle.

_- Tu sais, même les bons jours se changent soudainement en mauvais lorsqu'un qu'un gars apprend que son ex petite amie dont il est toujours amoureux se retrouve avec son meilleur ami... Mais je comprend que ça t'effraie un peu._

_- Ce n'est pas seulement pour Duncan._

_- Je sais, tu n'as pas envie d'être celle qui brise l'amitié qu'il y a entre Duncan et moi._

_- Peut-être que tu es vraiment extra-lucide finalement._

**× Logan afficha un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Veronica. Celle-ci le prolongea mais ils soupirèrent bientôt en entendant le téléphone portable de l'adolescente sonner. Elle regarda Logan avec excuse avant d'attraper l'appareil dans sa poche.**

_- Excuse-moi, je dois répondre._

**× Le jeune homme acquiesça avant d'observer la petite blonde s'éloigner de quelques pas.**

_-__ Allo Mac ?_ [...] _Oui je sais je suis désolée, j'aurais dût te prévenir._ [...] _Dans l'hôtel._ [...] _Je sais qu'il est bientôt trois heures mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil._ [...] _Aucune idée._ [...] _Je viens de te le dire._ [...] _Ecoute, je suis de retour dans peu de temps._ [...] _Est-ce que Duncan est rentré lui aussi ?_ [...] _Pour rien._ [...] _Oui à tout de suite. Bye._

**× Logan afficha un sourire en la regardant remettre son portable dans sa poche puis se dirige à nouveau vers elle. **

_- Tu sais tu peux encore rester un peu._

_- Et comment est-ce que j'explique ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a peu de gens qui réussisse à se perdre dans un hôtel de luxe... Et puis tu connais Duncan, il va s'inquiété et aller te cherchait pour l'aidé à fouiller l'hôtel._

_- Mais il t'aura trouver avant..._

**× Veronica acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la porte, bientôt suivit par Logan. **

_- Le voyage de demain risque d'être intéressant,_ observa Logan avec un sourire.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je vais voir Duncan faire tout son possible pour te récupérer alors qu'apparemment tu as déjà fait ton choix._

**× Veronica ouvrit la porte avec un sourire puis replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Logan. Elle ne voulait pas partir, mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle se mit une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de donner un bref baiser à son nouveau petit ami avant de partir. En effet, elle savait que la difficulté serait bien plus grande s'ils en échangeaient un qui ressemblait aux précédents. Logan resta surprit un instant mais lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte.**

_- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de ça ?_

_- Il le faudra bien._

_- N'en soit pas si sûr._

**× Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle mais elle fit un pas en arrière.**

_- Bonne nuit,_ murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

**× Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis prit le chemin inverse pour retrouver la chambre de Duncan. Elle ouvrit la porte discrètement puis se dirigea vers sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds tout en retenantt un sourire en pensant à ce qui l'avait mené à ce conduire de cette façon. Mais la température de la pièce sembla chuter au moment où elle entendit une sorte de toussotement derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle fut surprise de tomber face à face avec Mac.**

_- Alors ? Où tu étais exactement ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit non ?_

_- Et bien excuse-moi mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à intégrer l'idée que tu te balades dans l'hôtel en pleine nuit._

_- Désolé maman, je ferais attention à l'heure la prochaine fois,_ affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. _Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit._

**× Veronica tourna à nouveau les talons mais ne put pas aller bien loin. En effet, Mac rompit une nouvelle fois le silence.**

_- Oui je comprend, mais avant que tu partes tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai vu sortir de la chambre à Logan ?_

**× L'adolescente sentit son souffle se couper en entendant cette question puis lança un regard circulaire à la pièce avec un air inquiet.**

_- Chuuut ! Tu veux que Duncan nous entende ?_

_- Il n'est pas encore rentré, je t'ai menti... Mais toi aussi on dirais._

_- Ecoutes Mac..._

_- Veronica, je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas en parler vu la situation mais je suis ta meilleure amie ! _

_- Très bien... J'étais avec Logan c'est vrai. _

**× Bien qu'elle en avait eu la preuve visuelle, Mac fut surprise par la signification de cette phrase, mais, contre toute attente, elle poussa un cris de joie l'instant d'après.**

_- Ouah ! Je trouve ça vraiment génial ! Dire que y'a quelques jours vous ne vous supportiez pas ! ... D'accord c'est bizarre et pas vraiment sympa pour Duncan, mais c'est tellement... étonnant !_

_- Si tu pouvais éviter de réveiller l'hôtel entier ça m'arrangerai._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais plus rien... et puis qui sais, je pourrais peut-être vous servir d'alibi._

_- J'en aurais surement besoin,... merci._

_- A ton service._


	17. Chapter 17

**× Veronica se dirigeait vers la cuisine le lundi matin, affichant un sourire en lisant le message que venait de lui envoyer Logan. Elle lui répondit, lui promettant de le retrouver à dix heures à la bibliothèque du lycée et prit ensuite un des bol dans le placard avant de le remplir de Muesli. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la suite de l'adolescent la veille, ils n'avaient pas pus se retrouver seul à seul, d'où son envie soudaine d'aller au lycée. Son père fit alors irruption dans la pièce, affichant un air guilleret, au moment où Veronica lisait la réponse de Logan.**

_- Est-ce que je le connais ?_

**× Veronica le dévisagea, surprise, avant d'avaler une cuillère de céréale en essayant de prendre un air naturel.**

« Alors là papa, bravo ! Tu es officiellement le meilleur détective privée que je connaisse... Bien que ça ne soit pas très compliqué, le seul autre privé de la ville étant un aussi gros crétin que son sheriff... »

_- Bonjour à toi aussi papa._

_- Excuse-moi... Bonjour Chérie, est-ce que tu as bien dormit ?_

_- On peut dire ça oui._

_- Tant mieux... Alors ?... Qui est-ce ?_

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Chérie, tu ne lâches pas ton portable depuis que tu es rentrée... C'est un joueur de l'équipe de basket ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, j'ai une bonne entente avec les sportifs._

_- Toute les filles de mon âge ne peuvent pas vivre sans leur portable et ça ne veux pas dire qu'elles ont un petit ami._

_- Mais tu es une Mars, héritière du charme de ton père._

_- Tu sais ce que je pense ?... Prend des vacances, ton métier te rend paranoïaque par moment._

_- Justement, à propos de mon métier... Tu sais que ça ne me prendrais pas longtemps avant de me renseigner à ce sujet ?_

**× Veronica se figea un instant. Elle connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la pister pour savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés... en tout cas, si elle ne lui en parlais pas d'elle-même.**

_- Tu as gagné... mais laisse-moi un peu de temps avant de te dire quoi que se soit de plus._

_- Bien sûr, _approuva-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

**× Veronica lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la résidence, direction le lycée.**

‡

**× Arrivé sur le parking, Veronica sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement, un sourire sur les lèvres après avoir repéré le SUV de Logan à côté de la voiture de Duncan. Au moment où elle allait passé la porte, une adolescente l'interpella, obligeant la petite blonde à faire demi tour et se diriger avec une certaine gêne vers Kate, qui était complètement sortit de son esprit après les récents événements.**

_- Je ne te déranges pas j'espère._

_- Non, bien sûr._

_- Alors, est-ce que tu as du nouveau ?_

_- Et bien apparemment j'en aurais d'avantage mercredi._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Une personne croit avoir des informations sur Jennifer, et m'a donné rendez-vous... en attendant on doit attendre._

**× Un silence s'installa entre elles avant que Kate ne le brise à nouveau.**

_- Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais... Grâce à toi j'arrive à retrouver espoir qu'on puisse retrouver le meurtrier de ma petite sœur._

_- Jennifer n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, alors surtout ne me remercie pas._

**× Kate lui lança un dernier regard, pleins de gratitude, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas branlant. Veronica resta un instant à l'observer, se demandant comment elle trouvait la force de survivre.**

‡

**× Logan regarda sa montre, il était dix heures cinq, et toujours aucune nouvelle de la jeune femme qui devait le rejoindre depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Au moment où il se dit qu'elle ne le rejoindrait surement pas, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et il sortit du rayon, tombant alors nez à nez avec son meilleur ami.**

_- Duncan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

**× Son meilleur ami le dévisagea avant d'afficher un sourire.**

_- C'est une bibliothèque Logan, mais j'ignorais que tu savais où elle se trouvait, _plaisanta-t-il.

**× Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la petite blonde qui interrogea Logan du regard quand elle découvrit que son ex était lui aussi dans la pièce. Le surfeur lui fit signe de partir avant que Duncan ne la remarque, puis reporta son attention vers son meilleur ami tandis que la jeune femme s'exécutait avec agacement. **

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les gens nous réserve parfois des surprises, _répliqua Logan.

_- Apparemment._

**× Un long silence s'installa avant que le jeune Kane ne reprenne la parole.**

_- Tu veux passer chez moi ce soir ? Mes parents ne sont pas là pour plusieurs jours._

_- Désolé mais avec le retour de Trina..._

_- Oui je comprend..._

_- ... On se voit plus tard ?_

_- J'l'espère du moins._

**× Logan acquiesça avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs. Apparemment, cette relation secrète allait être plus compliquée qu'il ne l'imaginait.**

‡

**× Veronica s'installa à une table à l'heure du repas, où l'y attendaient déjà ses deux meilleurs amis. Wallace, qui ne supportait pas le silence qui s'éternisait, tenta d'engageait une conversation avec la petite blonde, mais celle-ci, trop inquiète à l'idée que Logan eut dit quoi que ce soit à Duncan les concernant, ne l'entendit pas.**

_- Veronica ?_

**× La jeune femme l'observa un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire.**

_- Excuse-moi... Tu disais quelques choses ?_

_- Tu sais ce qu'a fait notre chère Madison ce matin?_

_- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre._

_- Elle a persuadé le proviseur d'organiser un nouveau bal de lycéens._

_- Tu plaisantes ? Celui de Sadie Hawkins à lieu dans à peine deux mois._

_- Apparemment elle n'en a jamais assez._

_-__ Et pour quand est prévu cette merveille ?- Pour le 26._

_- C'est dans quatre jours !_ S'exclama Mac, plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_- Je sais, seulement elle a affirmé que ça donnerais « l'occasion aux garçons d'être plus entreprenants qu'en général. »... Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas,_ dit Wallace avec exaspération.

**× Veronica observa Logan qui venait de prendre place à la table des 3.09 au côté du jeune Casablancas.**

_- Pour une fois elle n'a peut-être pas tord,_ déclara Veronica, agacée quand au fait que Logan n'avait pas essayé de lui parler après l'épisode de la bibliothèque.

_- Pardon ? _Crut s'étouffer Wallace en voyant qu'elle donnait raison à sa pire ennemie.

_- Aucune importance... Et de toute façon tu sais que tu es une exception._

**× Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de se relever, sans avoir touché à son plateau. Et, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'établissement, elle sentit une main lui attraper fermement le poignet pour l'obligeait à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna, une certaine crainte au milieu de l'estomac avant de soupirer, reconnaissant Weevil.**

_- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, mais tu t'attendais à qui ?_

_- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai regardé « Les Griffes de la nuit » hier soir et je n'arrive pas à me sortir Freddy Krueger de l'esprit._

_- Vraiment ? Je ne croyais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à te cacher sous des couvertures en regardant des films d'horreur._

**× Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de pénétrer dans le lycée.**

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Kate m'a appris que tu avais peut-être trouvé un témoin, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être venir avec toi mercredi... juste au cas où._

_- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui a peur finalement ?_

_- Quoi ? Tu me reproches de m'inquiéter pour toi ?_

_- Nan, au contraire, mais ça ira... Je suis une grande fille._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui.- ... Très bien... mais promet moi de me tenir au courant._

_- Promis, _dit-elle avec un air entendu avant de lui donner un coup affectueux sur l'épaule.

**× Elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à lui dire, mais elle était touchée en le voyant près à tout pour l'aider. Elle lui adressa alors un regard plein de gratitude avant de s'éloigner. Mais elle ne resta seul que très peu de temps, car en effet, alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un nouveau couloir, une personne arriva derrière elle et l'attira dans une salle de classe vide. Elle se retourna alors et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Logan, qui l'observait avec inquiétude.**

_- Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allés pouvoir se voir,_ lui glissa-t-elle avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celles du surfeur.

**× Mais alors que celles-ci allaient entrer en contact, Logan recula avec une certaine appréhension.**

_- J'aimerais éclaircir quelque chose..._

**× Veronica eu l'impression qu'une pierre tombait lourdement au fond de son estomac alors qu'elle se demandait si son nouveau petit ami n'avait pas déjà des doutes sur leur relation après la discussion qu'il avait eu le matin même avec son meilleur ami.**

_- Je t'écoute._

**× Le jeune homme baissa un instant la tête, avant de replonger son regard dans celui de la petite blonde.**

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Weevil et toi ?_

**× En entendant cette question, Veronica ne put retenir un sourire tout en sentant le poids qu'elle avait au creux du ventre s'évaporait. Elle s'avança alors vers le jeune homme et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.**

_- Est-ce que t'es jaloux ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

_- Jaloux de Weevil ? Tu plaisantes ?_

_- Alors pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Désolé, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi deux de mes petites amies se sont prit d'affection à ce type._

**× Veronica resta muette un instant, elle aurait dut comprendre dès le début. Après tout, Lilly avait trompé Logan avec Weevil avant sa mort. Il était donc normal qu'il se pose des questions. **

_- On est seulement amis... et même si ça te dépasse, tu n'as pas à t'en faire._

**× Logan acquiesça avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Veronica et de l'embrasser tendrement. Mais alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné, la sonnerie retentit, obligeant le couple à se séparer une nouvelle fois.**


	18. Chapter 18

**× Veronica se garait dans la rue à proximité de la déchetterie le mercredi après-midi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et constata qu'elle était en avance de cinq bonnes minutes. Prenant alors tout son temps, elle fit défiler sa liste de contact et se figea au nom de Logan. Son œil droit tiqua, les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas revu depuis l'épisode des toilettes, car en effet, le jeune homme avait passé toute la journée du mardi avec Duncan, se qui inquiétait de plus en plus la petite blonde. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger son appareil, celui-ci vibra, lui indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. En voyant que Logan était l'expéditeur, elle afficha un sourire avant de l'ouvrir.**

« Hey ! Je suis désolé pour hier mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Dis-moi quand tu es libre. Bye. »

**× Soulageait, Veronica ne perdit pas de temps pour lui répondre qu'elle serait de retour chez elle dans une heure. L'esprit plus léger, elle se dirigea vers la première maison et appuya sur la sonnette. Une minute plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, bien conservé, la détailla d'un simple coup d'oeil avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.**

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Veronica Mars. Vous m'avez envoyé un courrier la semaine dernière pour me dire que vous avez des informations sur Jennifer Capello. _

_- Pardonnez cette question mais vous n'êtes pas un peu trop jeune pour faire ce boulot ?_

_- Rassurez-vous, je me suis débarrassez de mes poupées il y a tout juste une semaine,_ rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie.

_- Dans ce cas je vous en prit,_ l'accueilli-t-il sans plus argumenter.

**× Elle le remercia et le suivit à l'intérieur avec une certaine réserve. Après tout, rien n'excluait qu'il soit lui-même responsable de la mort de Jennifer. A cette pensée, Veronica regretta instantanément de n'avoir pas emmené son pitbull, mais elle reprit une certaine contenance quand l'hôte lui proposa une collation. Elle déclina l'offre avant de s'installer sur le canapé et de jeter un œil à la pièce.**

_- Bien, venons-en à l'essentiel si vous le voulez bien... Vous vous appelez Gregory Perkins c'est exact ?_

_- Comment le savez-vous ?_ Demanda-t-il en prennant place face à elle.

_- En omettant que mon père soit détective privée, c'est écrit sur votre boite-à-lettres. _

**× Gregory afficha alors un sourire, amusait par la répartie de la petite blonde. Veronica, ayant désormais l'intuition qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire, s'encouragea à poursuivre son interrogatoire. **

_- Vous dites donc avoir des informations sur le meurtre de Jennifer Capello ?_

_- Je le crois en tout cas._

_- Expliquez-vous._

_- Et bien je sortais les poubelles ce soir là quand j'ai vu une voiture s'arrêter devant la déchetterie aux alentours d'une heure et demie du matin. Et comme il était tard, j'ai tout de suite sut qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche. Enfin voilà, je ne sais rien de plus à part que j'ai crut voir la silhouette d'une femme, et que j'ai entendu le coffre claquer à deux reprises._

_- Vous dîtes que ça s'est passé aux alentours d'une heure trente?_

_- Affirmatif, je m'en souviens parce que je regardais « Demain ne meurt jamais » pour la énième fois._

_- Pourtant Jennifer est morte aux alentours de 23h 15, _réfléchit-elle à haute-voix.

_- Ça c'est votre bouleau ma petite dame..._ Dit-il en se relevant.

- Une dernière question, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit de tout ça au sheriff Lamb ?

_- J'ai passé deux années de ma vie en prison à cause de l'incompétence de ce sheriff, alors je préfère encore que ça soit une ado qui boucle cette enquête plutôt qu'il envoi un nouvel innocent derrière les barreaux._

**× Veronica s'apprêtait à lui demander pour quel raison il avait été enfermé mais changea d'avis, à près tout, cela n'avais aucun lien avec l'enquête et il l'avait suffisamment aidé. Elle se redressa alors, remercia monsieur Perkins et sortit de la maison en pleine réflexion. Et, alors qu'elle allait prendre place dans sa voiture, une idée lui vint soudain. Elle se résigna donc à quitter les lieux et pénétra dans la déchetterie. Elle avança lentement, une sensation d'effroi au creux de l'estomac alors qu'elle apercevait le lieux du crime à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Les banderoles jaunes étaient toujours plaçaient sur le sol et des marques blanches montrait encore la position dans laquelle avait été retrouvé le corps. Veronica détourna le regard, ne supportant plus cette vision, et observa plutôt les monticules de déchets qui recouvrait les trois quart de l'espace. C'est alors qu'elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle était venu chercher ici. En effet, à plusieurs mètres d'elle, sur un des tas dégageant une odeur nauséabonde, se trouvaient deux gros sacs qui contenaient généralement des morceaux de glaces pour conserver les aliments aux frais lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un congélateur. La jeune femme soupira en se demandant comment le sheriff avait-il fait pour passer à côté de ça... Après tout, il n'avait pas sut non plus pour Lilly. Veronica sentit son cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Un an plus tôt en effet, les parents de Lilly avait engagé Clarence Weidman pour les aider à masquer toute preuve de la culpabilité de leur fils dans le meurtre de l'adolescente. Et bien que Duncan n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, l'agent Weidman avait refroidit le corps de Lilly avec des glaçons pour que le meurtre semble avoir était commis plusieurs heures auparavant, ce qui semblait être le cas ici également. Le meurtre de Jennifer n'avait donc pas été commis aux alentours de 23h 15, mais plutôt près d'une heure plus tard, remettant tout les alibis des suspects en question...**

‡

**× Veronica était garée en face de la maison des Capello, se demandant comment Kate allait gérer la nouvelle si celle-ci se révélait-être exact. L'adolescente quitta sa LeBaron et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de confirmer ses soupçons. Elle regarda de nouveau l'heure, il était 14h 30, peut-être que ça n'était pas le bon moment en fin de compte. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle leva alors son bras droit et frappa trois coups à la porte, reprenant en même temps son inspiration. Le père de Kate ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, sans surprise, et observa Veronica avec interrogation. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et se lança, elle n'avait plus le choix.**

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Veronica Mars... je suis venue vous parler de Jennifer._

**× Celui-ci afficha une sorte de grimace, s'obligeant à être fort alors qu'il l'invitait à entrer. Veronica le remercia et se dirigea vers le salon, se demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle n'avait pas tout simplement prévenu le sheriff... Mais elle savait qu'il aurait détruit la famille des Capello sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait entrainer, il valait donc mieux qu'elle s'en charge elle-même. Arrivé dans la pièce, Veronica prit place sur le canapé et observa le père de la victime se servir un verre de scotch avant de rejoindre l'adolescente.**

_- Je vous écoute._

_- Avant toute chose je veux vous présenter mes sincères condoléances. Je comprendrais si vous ne souhaitiez pas parler de la mort de votre fille avec une inconnue mais je croit avoir découvert qui est responsable du départ de Jennifer._

**× Georges Capello croisa alors son regard, montrant toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Il but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool avant de reporter son attention vers Veronica.**

_- Comment ça « vous croyiez », et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne prévenez pas plutôt le sheriff ?_

_- Parce que je le connais, et qu'il se moquera complètement du désespoir que vous allez ressentir lorsque vous allez apprendre la nouvelle._

_- Vous êtes jeune et jolie, vous pourriez même être la capitaine des pom pom girls de votre lycée, alors ne faîtes pas semblant de connaître le tiers de la souffrance que je ressens aujourd'hui. _

_- Détrompez-vous, cette douleur elle me suit tout les jours depuis un an... mais je crains que la votre va d'autant plus s'intensifier quand je vous aurez dit ce que je sais._

**× Il la regarda un long moment, ressentant une confiance étrange alors que ce n'était qu'une inconnue. Puis, il l'encouragea à poursuivre.**

_- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que votre femme faisait aux alentours d'une heure et demie du matin le 30 aout ? _Questionna l'adolescente, d'une voix douce.

_- Je croyais que vous veniez me dire qui est l'assassin de Jenni, pas me poser les même questions que ces salopards de flics._

_- Vous ne le savez pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sûr que si ! Nous sommes rentrer d'un diner à minuit puis nous sommes allaient nous coucher... Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- J'ai la preuve que Jennifer a été tuait plus d'une heure après que ce qu'informe la rapport d'autopsie._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Un témoin a repéré une voiture se garait devant la déchèterie à l'heure dont je vous parle._

_- Ça ne prouve rien._

_- Nan, c'est vrai... Mais j'ai aussi trouvé des sacs de glaces qui ont put servir à refroidir le corps._

_- Très bien, si vous le dîtes... mais pourquoi cette question sur ma femme ?_

**× Veronica resta un instant silencieuse, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de l'annoncer en douceur, bien que cela relevait de l'impossible.**

_- Parce que je pense que c'est elle qui est responsable de la mort de votre fille._

**× Georges se redressa difficilement avant se diriger vers le bar et de se servir un verre de cognac. L'adolescente baissa la tête en attente d'une réaction, ne remarquant donc pas le revolver que venait d'empoigner le père de Kate dans l'un des placards.**

_- Est-ce que vous avez des preuves ?_ Demanda-t-il finalement en gardant l'arme contre sa cuisse.

_- Et bien, j'ai vérifié et les sacs de glaces ne sont livrés qu'à des commerçants de la ville, y comprit au restaurant de votre femme... de plus, Kate m'a appris que madame Capello souffrait du syndrome de Meadow._

**× Georges se figea à cette dernière nouvelle, replaçant soudainement les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il voulait voir s'achever depuis presque un mois. Il baissa la tête et afficha un sourire blessé.**

_- ... Il y a deux ans nous lui avions acheté un simple poisson rouge, mais seulement trois jours plus tard, il flottait déjà à la surface du bocal. Après cela, tout s'est accélérer, elle mentait de plus en plus, souvent sur de choses graves qui était facilement vérifiables. Et plus les jours passaient, plus nous nous inquiétions pour elle. Notre médecin nous disait que ça pouvait-être lié à la drogue, mais il était clair que c'était plus grave que ça. Une semaine plus tard, nous avons retrouvez Jenni en pleur sur l'un des canapés, les lèvres en sang... Nous lui avons donné une dernière chance de nous dire la vérité, mais elle fondait en larme en disant que quelqu'un était passé pour lui revendre de la drogue et qu'il avait frappé Jenni quand elle avait refusé... C'est à ce moment là qu'on a décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle quitte la maison._

**× Veronica sentit son sang se glacer en entendant cette dernière phrase, elle comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et elle c'était trompé. Des images se bousculèrent dans sa tête, alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une logique à tout ça.**

**FLASH BACK :**

_- Pourquoi Kate n'habite plus chez ses parents ?- Je crois qu'elle ne s'entendais plus avec eux..._

**FLASH BACK :**

_- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du syndrome de Münchhausen par procuration ? Ou syndrome de Meadow ?- Oui... C'est une maladie mentale. Les gens qui souffre de cette pathologie simule des symptômes ou maltraite leur enfants pour ce faire plaindre.- Ma mère en est atteinte._

**FLASH BACK :**_-_

_ Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais... Grâce à toi j'arrive à retrouver espoir qu'on puisse retrouver le meurtrier de ma petite sœur._

**FLASH BACK :**

_- Enfin voilà, je ne sais rien de plus à part que j'ai crut voir la silhouette d'une femme, et que j'ai entendu le coffre claquer à deux reprises._

**FIN DES FLASH BACK :**

**× Veronica se tourna vers Georges Capello qui était en train de contourner le bars. Elle se redressa, ayant soudain une mauvaise intuition.**

_- Vous ne parlez pas de votre femme n'est-ce pas ?_

_- C'est vrai._

_- Ecoutez, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais Kate doit absolument se faire aider._

_- Par qui ? Des psychiatres ? Ils la bourreraient de médocs et nous ne la verrions que très rarement... je ne supporterai pas de perdre une seconde fille._

_- Pourtant c'est elle qui est responsable de la mort de Jennifer ! _

**× Georges se plaça devant la porte, toujours ouverte du salon, et choisit ce moment là pour braquer son arme en direction de la jeune femme.**

_- Elle est malade, mais je suis son père ! Personne ne doit savoir... vous ne devez plus savoir._

_- Je vous en prit, réfléchissez !_

_- Je suis désolé..._

**× Veronica ferma les yeux, venant de voir les doigts du père de Kate glisser sur la gâchette. Elle repensa une dernière fois à toute ces personnes à qui elle tenait, et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à leur avouer, à son père, à Logan, à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous il y a plus d'une demie heure, à Weevil, et à ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais alors qu'il s'excusait une seconde fois, le coup de feu partit et un bruit sourd indiqua qu'un corps tombait sur le sol. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux alors que le corps de Georges gisait à terre. Quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce le souffle court, et réprima un soupire de soulagement en voyant la jeune femme saine et sauve. Il enjamba le cadavre, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce et se posta devant l'adolescente avant de lui relever son menton et de croiser son regard qui affichait sa détresse. Veronica sentit une chaleur rassurante l'envahir alors que les bras de son petit ami l'entourait avec inquiétude.**

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Réussit-elle à demander.

_- Tu étais en retard alors Mac m'a aidé à tracer ton portable... Et j'ai entendu un coup de feu... Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerais plus tard... Avant ça je dois appeler le sheriff, il faut qu'il arrête Kate Capello et que je..._

_- Veronica... Tu es sûr que ça va ?_ L'interrompit Logan.

_- Oui... grâce à toi._

**× Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, le remerciant silencieusement de s'être inquiéter pour elle. Le jeune homme repensa au corps qu'il se trouvait derrière eux, il l'avait presque perdu, il en était sûr. Pourtant après la mort de Lilly, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas put supporter de perdre une seconde petite amie, surtout si il s'agissait d'elle.**


	19. Chapter 19

**× Veronica n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, hantait par l'image du cadavre du père de Kate qui ne cessait de s'introduire dans son esprit. Elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil, il était presque une heure. Et, en ce moment, par sa faute, une famille avait était réduite à néant. Jennifer morte, Kate en prison, Georges suicidait, il ne restait plus que la mère pour représenter la famille Capello à Neptune. L'adolescente se frotta les yeux, elle ne voulait plus songer à ça, le sheriff l'avait déjà suffisamment interrogeait. Elle se leva donc, fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, avant de finalement rejoindre la cuisine, où, à sa plus grande surprise, son père buvait un café.**

_- Tu ne dors pas ?_ Interrogea-t-elle.

_-__ Je peux te retourner la question._

_- Tu sais que le café ne va pas t'aider à trouver le sommeil ?_

_- C'est ce qu'on dit en effet._

**× La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Celui-ci la fixa un moment, les yeux brillants, avant de lui prendre la main.**

_- Papa, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes as._

_- Tu en es sûr ? Pourtant tu n'arrives pas à dormir._

_- C'est la pleine lune._

_- Tu sais, je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre..._

**× Veronica sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne le sache pas, pour qu'il ne s'en fasse plus pour elle, mais le sheriff du compté aimait la mettre en difficulté et avait tout dit à son père. Et malheureusement pour Don Lamb, il n'était pas le seul au courant. En effet, l'histoire n'était pas passé inaperçu, et avait fait la une du journal télévisé sans pour autant mentionner tout les détails de l'affaire. Veronica ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait le sheriff en voyant qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois fait voler la vedette par une lycéenne de Neptune High.**

_- Je fais attention à moi._

_- Pas suffisamment... Veronica, je veux que tu arrêtes. Trouve un autre hobby : le théâtre, la photo, ou même le chant... tout sauf ça._

_- Papa..._

_- Veronica, je t'interdis de continuer, tu prends de trop gros risques._

_- On en reparlera demain d'accord ?_

_- ... A propos, tu es sûr de vouloir aller en cour ?_

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'alimenter les rumeurs, et je dois avoir une conversation avec Weevil._

_- Pourquoi ? Il a été innocenté il y a un moment déjà._

_- Je crois qu'il tenait vraiment à Kate._

_- Oh..._

**× Veronica déposa un baiser sur le front de son père avant de se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Mais celui-ci reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'y entre.**

_- Veronica ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Quand, tu verras Logan, tu pourras lui demander de passer me voir ? J'ai des remerciements à lui faire._

**× Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'accepter. Keith ne savait toujours pas qu'elle était avec Logan, Veronica lui avait seulement dit qu'ils devaient travailler sur un devoir scolaire ce jour là et qu'il s'était inquiété en voyant qu'elle n'était pas au rendez-vous. Bien sûr, il n'était pas arrivé avant que Georges ne se suicide mais il avait été là pour elle, et Veronica était certaine qu'il l'aurait sauvé si Georges n'avait pas changé d'avis à la dernière seconde. Il l'avait aidé a supporter ça, et elle ne l'avait même pas remercié... elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire pour, et elle partit se recoucher à cette pensée.**

‡

**× Logan venait de se garer sur le parking du lycée et regardait sa montre. Il n'était pas en retard, au contraire, il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir arriver un jour aussi tôt au lycée. En général, il attendait le dernier moment pour prendre la route, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit et il s'était retrouvé là sans s'en rendre compte. La seule question qu'il se posait à présent c'était de savoir si c'était pour pouvoir éviter Trina où pour retrouver plus vite sa petite amie. Mais la réponse fut tellement évidente à ses yeux qu'il arrêta d'y penser à l'instant même. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil autour de lui, et constata qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de voitures sur le parking, aucune d'elles n'étant celle de Veronica. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à redémarrer sa voiture pour aller prendre un café en attendant son arrivé, quelqu'un toqua à la vitre. Quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Duncan, Logan sentit malgré lui ses poings se serrer et essaya de se calmer avant de sortir du véhicule.**

_- Salut, comment est-ce que ça va ?_ Demanda le jeune Kane sans perdre de temps.

_- J'ai connu mieux... T'as quelque chose à me demander ?_

_- Nan, je voulais juste... qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble avant le début des cours._

_- Désolé mais je m'apprêtait à repartir..._

**× Duncan se tut un moment avant de reprendre la parole.**

_- Nan t'as raison, il faut que je te pose une question._

_- J'en étais sûr, t'as toujours ce regard à la Clint Eastwood lorsque y'a quelque chose qui te travaille,_ répliqua Logan avec un sourire moqueur... _Mais pour te répondre : ne soit pas trop tendre avec elles, ça finirais par les lasser, et puis évite la position page 14, elle est réservée aux habitués._

**× Logan lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se remettre au volant de son X-terra. Mais Duncan, loin d'abandonner, prit place sur le siège passager.**

_- Tu veux peut-être d'autres conseilles ?_ Demanda Logan, ennuyé.

_- J'étais sûr que tu étais distants avec moi ces jours-ci... mais maintenant que ça c'est confirmait tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer._

_- Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'as peut-être oublié qu'on a passé le mardi entier ensemble._

_- Tu veux sans doute parler des heures que j'ai passé à te regarder surfer avec Dick !- J'avais sans doute besoin de me changer les idées après t'avoir écouté parler du même sujet de conversation toute la matinée !_

_- Alors c'est ça ? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je veuille ressortir avec Veronica ?_

_- Quoi ? _

_- Tu lui en veux encore d'avoir déclencher une dispute entre Lilly et toi avant sa mort._

_- Bien sûr que nan... c'est du passé._

_- Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?_

_- Tu veux que je te dise Duncan ?... J'ai changé l'ordre de mes priorités, et tu n'es plus en tête de liste... maintenant si tu pouvais sortir de ma voiture, j'aimerais partir._

**× Duncan le fixa un long moment, se demandant ce qui avait put pousser son meilleur ami à lui parler de cette façon. Mais, ne lui trouvant aucune excuse, il détourna le regard et s'executa. Logan se retrouva de nouveau seul, s'en voulant légèrement. Mais il savait que leur amitié ne tiendrait plus longtemps de toute façon, et maintenant, Duncan serait sans doute moins déçut lorsqu'il découvrirait que son ami l'avait trahit.**

‡

**× Au moment où Veronica entra dans l'établissement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir que tout les regards étaient tournés vers elle. La nouvelle avait dut faire le tour du lycée, et elle entendait déjà Madison Sinclair annoncé à haute voix qu'elle aurait aimé la voir dans la rubrique nécrologique du matin plutôt que Georges Capello. Logan, qui se trouvait aux côtés de la riche lycéenne, tenta de se contrôler en entendant ses propos. Mais lorsqu'il voulu rejoindre la petite blonde pour lui demander comment est-ce qu'elle allait, Dick commença à lui parler des filles qu'il pourrait inviter au bal et Wallace se chargea de l'adolescente.**

_- Hey, _salua le jeune basketteur en arrivant face à elle. _Comment est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Mieux maintenant._

_- J'étais sûr que tu trouverais le responsable de toute cette histoire._

_- La responsable, en l'occurrence._

_- Ouais... d'ailleurs je vois toujours pas pourquoi Kate a demandé tes services... Tu crois qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on ai de soupçons sur elle ?_

_- Je crois plutôt qu'elle avait besoin qu'on ai pitié d'elle, qu'on lui donne un peu d'attention..._

_- C'est affreux quand j'y pense... je n'aime pas l'idée que tu es dut affronter ça toute seule._

_- Tu partages l'avis de mon père alors,_ déclara-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

_- Veronica je m'en veux vraiment, j'aurais dût t'aider._

_- Tu en as déjà bien assez fait, et comment est-ce que tu aurais put savoir que son père me menacerais avec une arme ?... Mais rassures toi, l'une de mes premières pensées étais pour toi, _ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.

_- Comment est-ce que tu peux en rire ? Tu aurais put...- Wallace s'il te plait arrêtes... je ne veux plus y repenser,_ l'interrompit-elle, d'une voix sombre.

**× Il la regarda un long moment avant d'acquiescer. Après tout il la connaissait, elle n'aimait pas parler de se qu'elle ressentait.**

_- On devrais peut-être rejoindre le cour de français avant que ça sonne, pour qu'on puisse prendre les places du fond._

**× Veronica lui adressa un sourire de gratitude et s'apprêta à le suivre, mais elle aperçut bientôt quelqu'un un peu plus loin et s'excusa au près de Wallace avant de rejoindre Weevil. Le motard baissa un instant la tête avant de fixer la petite blonde.**

_- J'étais sûr que j'allais te voir._

_- Ecoutes Weevil je suis..._

_- Ne t'excuses pas, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire._

_- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

_- La seule personne à qui j'en veux c'est à elle, et peut-être aussi à moi-même... d'avoir était assez stupide pour avoir confiance en elle._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, n'importe qui aurait réagit comme toi._

_- C'est gentil de vouloir me consoler mais j'en ai pas besoin... et j'ai un cour de maths qui m'attends._

**× La jeune femme acquiesça avant de le laisser passer. Mais celui-ci s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres et se retourna vers elle.**

_- Merci quand même._

‡

**× Deux heures plus tard, Veronica sortait de son cour de français, épuisait et impatiente que cette journée se termine. Pourtant, quand elle traversa le couloir, elle se figea en sentant le regard de quelqu'un se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna donc et s'aperçut la seconde d'après qu'il s'agissait de Logan. L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire, avant de se dirigeait vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'eut atteint son but, Duncan Kane lui barra la route et la salua avec un air joyeux. Veronica eut juste le temps de voir le sourire de Logan s'effacer et de le voir s'éloigner avant que Duncan ne prenne la parole.**

_- Salut Veronica... Ecoutes je sais que tu voulais qu'on prenne notre temps mais le bal est demain et je voulais savoir si..._

_- Désolé Duncan mais je dois y aller..._L'interrompit-elle sans avoir écouté sa proposition. _On en parle plus tard d'accord ? _

**× Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'adolescente accélérait déjà le pas pour rejoindre son petit ami. Mais celui-ci s'apprêtait à quitter le couloir principal et Veronica regretta une nouvelle fois d'avoir de si petites jambes.**

_- Logan attend,_ l'interpella-t-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

**× Celui-ci leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se tourner vers elle, le visage crispait.**

_- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je reste ici à regarder mon meilleur ami essayait de t'allumer ?_ Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Duncan, qui regardait la petite blonde arrivait devant Logan une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

_- J'ai une meilleure question,_ annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. _Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner au bal de Madison demain ?_

**× Logan sentit son cœur manquait un battement puis fixa de nouveau la petite blonde.**

_- Attends... tu peux répéter ?_

_- Désolé mais tu vas devoir te contenter de la première fois._

_- Je croyais que tu voulais que ça reste secret._

_- Plus maintenant._

_- Comment ça ?... T'en es sûr ?_

_- Tu ne me crois pas ?_

**× Une étrange lueur apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis aussi rapidement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle voulait pouvoir en parler seul à seul avec son ex petit ami avant de vraiment officialiser leur couple... si elle ne changeait pas d'avis entre temps. Mais apparemment il avait faux depuis le début, et il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la petite blonde, oubliant presque que Duncan continuait de les fixer.**

_- Je ne crois en personne... sauf en toi._

**× Veronica, touchée par les paroles du surfeur, franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparaient. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avec un léger sourire. Les nombreux lycéens qui se trouvaient dans le couloir, surpris de voir les deux personnes qui étaient censés se détester depuis un an s'embrasser, se figèrent en voyant cette scène, et s'attendirent à voir Logan la repousser. Mais celui-ci fit tout le contraire, et prolongea le baiser sans se soucier des murmures qui commençaient à fuser. Duncan, toujours au même endroit, comprit alors l'attitude qu'avaient Logan et Veronica ces derniers temps... Il aurait dut s'en rendre compte ! Mais il était tellement sûr qu'elle éprouvait encore des sentiments pour lui qu'il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité. Il baissa enfin la tête, sentant une douleur dans sa poitrine, avant de quitter les lieux sous le regard de plusieurs lycéens qui se demandait quelle allait-être sa réaction. Quelques secondes plus tard, Veronica prit un peu de distance avec le jeune homme et plongea son regard dans le siens.**

_- Je dois te remercier d'avoir été là pour moi hier._

_- Je crois que tu viens de le faire._

_- C'est vrai, mais mon père veut te voir lui aussi._

_- Je vois... Tu en as d'autres des nouvelles comme ça ?_

_- Tu en profiteras pour lui dire que tu sors avec sa fille._

_- Désolé mais je tiens à ma vie._

_- Dans ce cas je le ferais._

**× Logan ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de détermination, ce qui le fit changer d'avis.**

_- Quand est-ce que tu veux que je passe ?_

_- Disons demain, quand tu viendras me chercher pour m'emmener à la soirée._


	20. Chapter 20

× **Logan toquait à la porte des Mars, un peu inquiet quant au déroulement de la soirée. Veronica ouvrit bientôt la porte et afficha un sourire en découvrant son copain au pas de celle-ci. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer mais celui-ci resta figé, émerveillait par la tenue que portait la jeune femme. En effet, Veronica avait opté pour une robe d'un violet prune qui montrait plus que jamais sa fine silhouette.**

_- Tu es magnifique, _complimenta-t-il.

_- Tout comme le prix sur l'étiquette_, ironisa-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne.

**× Quand le jeune homme finit par entrer dans l'appartement, la petite blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps d'examiner les lieux que déjà elle l'entrainait dans sa chambre.**

_- Ton père n'est pas là ?_

_- Si, mais il prend une douche. Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi pour trouver les mos qu'il faut pour lui annoncer que tu es avec sa fille._

**× Logan se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre plus fort qu'il ne l'aurais voulu avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Veronica fit de même, attendant qu'il parle.**

_- A ce propos je voulais te dire_...

**× Veronica ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusait par la situation. Logan le remarqua et l'interrogea du regard.**

_- J'étais persuadé que tu allais paniqué,_ précisa-t-elle.

_-__ J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire je t'assures... mais je préférerais qu'il me voit autrement qu'un taulard à temps partiel avant._

_- ... Il voulais te voir pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé sa fille._

_- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé Veronica, je suis arrivé trop tard._

_- Tu as été là pour moi après... alors je t'assures que c'est le cas._

**× Logan baissa la tête, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ses propos. Il attendit un instant avant de fixer de nouveau la petite blonde.**

_- Laisse moi un peu de temps..._ demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

_- ... Prend tout celui qu'il te faut._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- ... Evidemment je devrais demander à mon père de ne pas trop fouiner dans ma vie privée même s'il a des doutes sur le fait que je fréquente quelqu'un et on va devoir lui dire qu'on va au bal en ami._

_- Merci._

**× Veronica lui adressa un sourire avant de poser ses mains derrière sa nuque et de l'embrasser. Celui-ci prolongea le baiser avant de laisser son corps se poser contre le matelas, gardant toute fois sa tête et son buste relevaient grâce à ses coudes appuyaient sur les draps. Veronica s'allongea contre lui et posa ses mains sur son torse. Mais, au moment où Logan déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie, la porte s'ouvrit sur Keith Mars qui perdit son sourire. Les deux adolescents se s'éparèrent à vitesse éclaires et se redressèrent. Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, de plus en plus stressé. L'ex sheriff regarda un instant sa fille avant de fixer Logan.**

_- Tu sais ce qui est ironique là-dedans ? Je voulais te remercier d'avoir prit soin de ma fille... Je crois que j'ai minimalisé mes paroles._

_- Monsieur je..._

_- Papa tu devrais être content, c'est un sportif,_ ironisa l'adolescente en se souvenant d'une de leur précédente discussion.

_- Je te l'accorde chérie, il se trouve en un temps record derrière des barreaux._

**Veronica allait répondre mais Logan lui fit signe de le laisser s'exprimer.**

_- Vous pouvez essayer la technique du méchant flic sur moi monsieur Mars, seulement je suis sûr que vous avez au fond de vous l'impression de me devoir quelque chose après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le week-end._

_- Et donc ?... Tu veux que je t'autorise à sortir avec ma fille ?_

_- Nan, car ça vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher mais j'ai quand même quelque chose à vous demander._

_- Qui est ?_

_- Accepteriez-vous que j'emmène votre fille au bal du lycée ce soir ?_

**× Veronica sourit, impressionnait par les propos de son petit ami, qui quelques instant plus tôt, avait décidé de retarder cette discussion avec son père. Keith n'échappa pas à ce détail et réfléchit un instant, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Logan.**

_- Ramène-la avant une heure d'accord ?_

_- A vos ordres._

**× Veronica déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de l'appartement avec Logan.**

‡

**× Mac et Wallace étaient déjà dans le gymnase du lycée et attendait Veronica avec impatiente. Le basketteur, légèrement sur les nerfs, se tourna vers Mac et coupa enfin le silence qui régnait entre eux depuis quelques minutes.**

_- J'en reviens pas qu'elle ne m'ai rien dit à propos de Logan !_

_- Parce que tu as déjà vu Veronica se confier rapidement ?_

_- Non tu as raison... Mais Logan !_

_- Je vais me chercher un verre._

**× L'informaticienne se dirigeait vers le bars avant de tomber nez à nez avec Cassidy Casablancas, le frère de Dick. Celui-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de lui offrir un des verres qu'il tenait en main.**

_- Rassure-moi tu n'as pas craché dedans ?_

_- Non désolé, mais si tu le souhaite je peux peut-être t'aider,_ répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

_- Le lycée est suffisamment peuplé pour avoir une « Madison Sinclair » version masculin tu crois ?_

_- Rien que t'entendre dire ça j'en ai des frissons._

_- Moi aussi._

**× La jeune femme commença à s'éloigner quand Cassidy la rattrapa.**

_- En faîte j'avais bien une arrière pensée en t'offrant ce verre._

_- Tiens c'est vrai ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douter._

_- On m'a dit que t'étais une pro en informatique, et je voudrais que tu trouves l'auteur des messages qu'on m'envoie._

_- ... Un problème ?_

_- Comment ne pas en avoir quand on est le frère de Dick ?_

**× Mac observa un instant le surfeur blond qui mélangeait divers alcool fort dans un verre avant de fixer de nouveau son frère.**

_- Oui je comprend._

_- Alors ? Tu acceptes de m'aider ?_

_- Passe me voir demain au lycée._

_- ... Merci... En attendant je peux t'offrir un verre ?_

_- Tu sais que les boissons sont gratuites ici pas vrai ?... Et en parlant de ça ce n'est pas censé être une fête pour les dernières années exclusivement ?_

_- Comme je te l'ai dit... j'avais besoin de tes services._

_- Alors tu t'es introduit ici en douce ?_

_- T'as tout comprit... Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne veux pas trainer ici._

_- Très bien... Je t'accompagnes si je suis remerciée avec une bonne glace à la fraise._

_- Avec plaisir._

‡

**× Wallace, lui, était toujours seul près de l'entrée lorsque Jackie Cook le retrouva, déjà à moitié saoule.**

_- Qu'est-ce que Logan Echolls trouve-t-il à Veronica Mars ?_

_- C'est drôle, je me posais exactement la question inverse._

**× La jeune femme le scruta un instant des pieds à la tête avant de se rapprocher de quelques centimètres.**

_- T'es pas le meilleur basketteur du lycée ?_

_- Wallace Fennel, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle._

_- Alors Wallace... Ça te dirais qu'on aille ailleurs ?_

_- T'es pas vraiment le type de filles que je recherche._

_- Je te propose pas une relation stable, c'est juste pour ce soir._

_- C'est bien ce que je disais_, avoua-t-il avant de partir.

‡

**× Veronica et Logan se dirigeait vers l'entrée du bâtiment lorsque ce dernier aperçut Duncan assis sur sa voiture, une bière en main. L'adolescent croisa alors le regard de sa petite amie qui accepta immédiatement avant de l'observer se diriger vers le fils Kane.**

_- T'es tout seul ?_ Interrogea Logan à celui qui était il y a peu de temps son meilleur ami.

_- Je crois que tout le monde à vue que t'as prit ma cavalière._

_- Tu devrais arrêtez de boire ça Duncan, tu ne tiens pas à l'alcool._

**× Contre toute attente, le millionnaire s'exécuta en laissant tomber la bière sur le sol. Il reposa ensuite les pieds à terre, se redressa et observa Logan avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Et quand celui-ci allait enfin s'expliquer, Duncan le frappa en plein visage. Logan perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais se stabilisa en un rien de temps. Veronica les avaient rejoins, près à dire à Duncan le fond de sa pensée, mais Logan l'interrompis**.

_- J'ai de la chance que tu n'es jamais étais très bon en muscu..._

**× Mais ceci n'arrangea rien, car en effet, Duncan frappa une nouvelle fois son adversaire. Logan serra les poings, mais réussit à métriser sa colère sous le regard de Veronica qui le remercia silencieusement**.

_- Tu devrais partir Duncan, je ne me retiendrais pas longtemps._

**× Et comme c'était à prévoir, l'adolescent s'apprêta à donner un nouveau coup mais Logan, qui s'y était attendu, l'évita de justesse et frappa à son tour Duncan au visage. Celui-ci eut moins de chance et s'effondra au sol sous la puissance.**

_- Arrêtez !_ S'interposa Veronica... _Duncan, tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi._

**× Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant, mais pour finir, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner, oubliant sa voiture sur le parking. Veronica, elle, se tourna vers Logan qui la regardait avec excuse.**

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Tu ne devrais pas... J'ai même été étonnée que tu lui laisse deux coups d'avances__._

_- Tout le monde change._

_- Il ne t'as pas trop fait mal ?_

_- Nan mais je le comprend, je l'ai un peu cherchait._

_- J'ai fait mon choix, il aurait dut l'accepter._

**× Logan l'embrassa brièvement avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens.**

_- Tu m'invites à danser ?_ Demanda la lycéenne.

_- Oui je crois que je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice._

**× Veronica lui donna un coup de coude affectueux dans les côtes avant de l'entrainer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les murmurent commencèrent à se propager dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte et Madison et Jackie quittèrent la piste de danse à l'instant où le couple y prenait place. La musique « The Scientist » s'acheva pour laisser place à « Wherever you will go » du groupe « The Calling ». Veronica posa alors ses mains derrière la nuque à Logan qui lui la prit par la taille. La jeune femme appuya ensuite sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, ressentant un nouveau frisson parcourir son même moment, mademoiselle Dent, le professeur de journaliste, se plaça sur l'estrade et prit une photo de la soirée avant de se diriger vers le micro.**

- _Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous passer une bonne soirée... Je passais seulement vous dire que j'espère de tout cœur que cette dernière années va être l'une des plus belles de votre vies... Et vous annoncer aussi que cette photo apparaîtra dès demain dans le journal du lycée, le Neptune Navigator._

→ Et voilà. It is the end. J'espère qu'elle vous a plût. Laissez moi une petite review, que je sache au moins qu'il y a des gens qui me lise. Bisous


End file.
